Lethal Betrayal
by AvIdWrItEr1924
Summary: The past returns to haunt a Teen Titan. Mystery and love are sure to bloom in this eerie adventure. Without a choice, ROBIN AND RAVEN embark on a journey that will change their lives forever. Warning: Prepare for a few twists! Enjoy, and R&R! [COMPLETE]
1. Mount Wyrmormr

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**WARNING: Do NOT steal this story or you shall suffer a horrid demise.**

* * *

"Oh, DUDE!" Beast Boy, the green titan, yipped. "I _can't_ believe this is happening!"

Exploding with vitality, Beast Boy morphed into a dog. With his tongue dangling from his mouth, he leapt from one suitcase to the other and barked at his team. When he transformed back into his old self, he performed a jig with his arms and bobbed his head forward. Starfire, the Tamaranian alien, clapped, wide-mouthed at Beast Boy's performance.

"You got _that_ right, man!" Cyborg, the massive half-robot, slapped the palm of Beast Boy's hand with his own.

Annoyed, the gothic team member, Raven, growled, "CAN it, Beast Boy," as she levitated the luggage into the gaping trunk of the T-Car. She clarified, "It's _just_ a vacation."

"Are you kidding me, Raven?" babbled her morphing friend. "It's not just a vacation." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to the mountains with a river and a waterfall! And best of all, there won't be any bad guys." He raised his eyebrows at her before gazing starry-eyed into space.

Raven mumbled, "Uh…yeah." She was far from convinced. "Just do me a favor, Beast Boy…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't touch me again." Raven's violet eyes flamed.

"Yeah, Beast Boy," Robin, the group leader, put in. "Leave her alone."

Beast Boy shriveled away from Raven to help his teammates load the last suitcase into the T-Car.

"Come, friends!" Starfire declared. "Let us begin this wondrous journey to bask in the beauty of nature. How lucky we are to triumph in that competition, yes?"

Robin nodded, recalling the day the envelope appeared in the mail. Inscribed on ancient, frayed paper, the letter inside read:

_Dear Teen Titans:_

_Congratulations for winning the "Vacation to Mount Wyrmormr" Contest. Enclosed is the information for your trip, as well as a detailed map of the area. There is no need to worry about the expenses; enjoy your journey. Let it prove to be an experience worth remembering._

_Yours truly,_

_Carl O'Imh_

"We'd better go if we want to make it by this afternoon," Robin warned.

Cyborg agreed, hollering, "Let's go, everybody! Mount Wyrmormr's waiting!" The grin on his face continued to stretch.

Once everyone clambered into the T-Car, Cyborg nestled in the driver's seat and stomped on the gas pedal, zooming across the path leading to the road. Sandwiched between her two teammates, Raven's solemn face buried itself in a book. Meanwhile, Starfire and Beast Boy, whom retained their usual giddiness, slammed their faces on the nearby windows, watching the blurs of scenery whiz past them.

**

* * *

A/N: "Wyrmormr" is pronounced (WEAR-mor-mur).**


	2. The Girl's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: **X Acheron X, **congratulations for being the first to review my story! Thank you for the kind comment. **KhmerGurl113, **I'm thrilled that you like the story so far! I hope you keep reviewing! **T-Birds-AM, **I hope you like the other chapters as well!**

* * *

Crouched in her room, a teenage girl bawled alone as tears smeared her face. Her hands, which she balled into fists, rubbed her azure eyes. The solitary girl rubbed her nose on the pillow of her bed. _Mother, I wish you were here with me. I feel so lonely. _She blew her nose on a handkerchief and did not appreciate the fact that loneliness was her only companion.

Curled in a fetal position, the girl replayed her previous dream in her mind, wincing at the details:

Her mother, Artemis, and her father, Tucker, were screaming at each other again.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" the girl heard her mother bellow, waving her arms above her head in disgust.

Tucker retorted in as much distaste, "Well, too bad, my wife, because what's done is done. She's my daughter now, too!" He stabbed a finger in his buff chest.

Artemis groaned and paced back and forth while she grasped her long, ashy hair. "I wish none of this ever happened. Ruth shouldn't have been born. I almost went insane when I was pregnant with her."

Rolling his eyes, Tucker commented, "You're just weak, woman. All women are weak." He paused. "I just hope our little girl doesn't end up the same way, or I'll take matters into my own hands." He clenched his fists.

Alarmed, Artemis warned in a livid tone, "Don't you DARE hurt her, Tucker!" She inched closer toward her loathsome husband.

Three-year-old Ruth cowered in the corner, still watching. She never loved her father. A disturbing aura of evil surrounded him whenever she came near. He even frightened her at times. His eyes seemed to redden often, and he possessed an odd preference of heat. He would activate the heater despite the steaming weather outside. However, Ruth feared her demonic father at this moment the most.

"Stay away from me, Artemis," ordered Tucker. "Ruth's mine."

"NO! Do you have any idea how much all of this hurt me!" Artemis' shrill voice echoed in Ruth's ears. She planted her feet before Tucker and stared, wide-eyed, at him, expecting a reaction. "I almost killed myself, for Pete's sake!"

Ruth sensed the pain in her mother's voice. It was unbearable, yet she remained glued to her spot.

Tucker scoffed and smirked.

Enraged by her undesirable husband, Artemis emphasized her groan and stomped toward the next room in a vicious mood.

Tucker, whose own ferocity burst through him, snatched his wife's arm by the wrist and wringed it behind her back. Artemis howled, like a fox caught in the keen teeth of a hidden trap. "That's no way to treat your husband!" roared Tucker, slapping Artemis with the back of his hairy hand.

Artemis whined again, feeling the numb, red mark embedded in her cheek. The pain surged through her face and fogged her vision. Tucker's unmerciful laughter rocked the ground.

_I don't want to be here,_ Ruth thought. Gazing at her mother's face screwed in agony, she suddenly felt guilty.

Tucker released Artemis, letting her collapse onto the stiff ground as a mass of blue with a sickening thud. Combing his orange hair with his beefy fingers, Tucker twirled around, fixing his glowing eyes on his meek, little daughter.

Ruth pressed herself harder against the wall, wishing to dissolve in it, as she watched her dreadful father advance toward her with a sneer. She breathed in short gasps.

Tucker's hand shot forward and clutched Ruth's upper arm. He hissed in her ear, "You WILL belong to me, my daughter…"

The sound of his voice sizzled Ruth's ear as she felt his fingers dig into her fragile skin.

In the next instant…

"Hey, Raven, whatcha readin'?"

A curious voice broke Raven's beloved silence. A vein throbbed in her forehead as her eyes looked up to find Beast Boy staring at her like a puppy. In fact, he _was_ one. Preferring not to answer, Raven ignored him until Starfire joined in.

"Yes, friend Raven. Please inform us on the details of the book you were 'worming' as Beast Boy calls you…a 'bookworm'," she added in a sweet, high-pitched voice.

Scowling, Raven pulled her blue hood over her head and shook it. "I'd rather not." She closed the thick cover of her small book, pushing it against her chest as if she were guarding a bar of gold. The edges of the book felt delicate under her fingers.

Beast Boy pleaded, "Oh, COME _ON, _Raven! I wanna know what's in your creepy, little books!" He tried to snatch it away from her.

"Hey!" yelled Raven, tightening her grip on her possession. "Stop it, Beast Boy!"

"She's right, B.B.," Cyborg nodded at the mirror from the driver's seat, gazing at his goofy friend. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you guys were acting like a couple." Cyborg hooted with his eyes clamped shut, and he nearly bombarded an ice cream truck.

At Cyborg's statement, Robin frowned. He did not know why; it was an instinct, he guessed. Looking at the mirror, he laid his eyes on Raven from beneath her cloak and focused on the past adventures he had with her. Ever since the prophecy of Raven's birth, Robin's rare bond with his dark friend strengthened. He had felt an urge to chase her fears away, and whenever he did, he experienced an unbelievable feeling that he could not describe, no matter how much he tried. However, since Raven's cleansing of her devilish father's evil, her need for Robin seemed to diminish.

_We're just friends_, Robin sighed. _And besides, I have Starfire_, he thought, grinning at his alien friend's obvious yearning for him. Nevertheless, a trace of doubt swirled within his mind.

Disturbed by the awkward silence, Cyborg's eyes darted from one titan to the other. Mustering his singing voice, he screeched:

When there's trouble you know what to do…

Call Cyborg!

He can shoot a rocket from his shoe…

'Cause he's Cyborg!

Beast Boy guffawed, leaning forward with his hands on his belly, and cheered, "Go Cy…go Cy…" He continued to chant and shoot his fist in even intervals into the air.

"Yes, Cyborg. Is it not your birthday, too?" chimed in Starfire.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and bit his lip until his laughter wore away. Beast Boy, on the other hand, whom had not accomplished self-control, erupted with immense chortling that he almost choked on his own saliva.

"Uh…not exactly, Star," Robin noted, shooting a cold glare at Beast Boy. "It's just an expression that means, like, 'You rule', or 'You're the greatest'."

"Oh!" Starfire realized. "Then Robin, I believe that it is _your_ birthday today."

Robin smirked at the cheerful alien. "Thanks, Star."

From under her hood, Raven could not resist eavesdropping on the conversation. She would never forget the bond she and Robin had. Knowing that he was her guardian, Raven had felt unnaturally secure to the point that it startled her. Thinking about the dark and distinguished Boy Wonder unlocked odd feelings inside her, but she always concealed them.

Impatient, Beast Boy inquired, "Are we _there_ yet?"

"Almost," Cyborg ensured. "I bet we'll be there in about a half hour."

"A half hour! What am I supposed to do until then!" demanded Beast Boy. He intertwined his arms across his chest and frowned in his seat, lowering his eyebrows.

"Hey, B.B., how about playing somethin' on your GameMaster?" his robotic friend offered.

Delighted, Beast Boy exclaimed, "Oh, yeah!" and pulled a rectangular gaming device from his pocket, punching away at the buttons, eyes glued to the screen.

_Finally, I can return to my story_, Raven thought, relieved. She looked at Starfire, whom was preoccupied with examining the material of her seat. She pulled out a sample, rubbing it between her tanned fingers and sniffing it. Turning toward her book, Raven opened it while her eyes surfed through the words:

In the next instant, Ruth broke away from the horrid dream and sat cross-legged on her bed.

Filling her lungs with air, she recited, "Sohtinz Noirtem Htaraza," feeling peace envelop her body. Ruth's fears about her father escaped, leaving her spirit tranquil. "Sohtniz Noirtem Htaraza," she repeated, savoring each exotic word.

Hearing a knock on her door, Ruth ushered the person in.

"Good morning, Ruth," a feminine voice called. Ruth opened her eyes to find her mother standing before her like a tall, elegant flamingo.

Ruth answered, "Good morning, mother," in a polite tone, smiling.

Sitting at the edge of her daughter's bed, Artemis said, "Ruth, I'd like to give you something." She held out a silver chain with a red jewel on it, clasping it around Ruth's wrist. "It's a bracelet that you can use to help you cleanse your mind."

Ruth admired the jewelry and graciously thanked her mother.

Raven read more about Ruth and her mother until the T-Car halted before a fine, snow-topped mountain. Trees littered its base, as well as a slithering river, and a waterfall raged on the side. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin marveled the sight. While they peered, gawky-eyed, at the majestic formations of the area, Raven sulked deep in her cape.

"Guess what, guys!" Cyborg shouted, a sparkle in his eyes like the T-Car headlights. "We're here!"

With him leading the way, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin charged toward their dream vacation, cheering like ignorant hillbillies.

Turning around, Robin summoned, "C'mon, Raven! Don't miss out on all the fun!"

_Sure…this is going to be _loads _of fun, _Raven's sarcasm blurted.


	3. Alarming Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: Hey **T-Birds-AM, **I appreciate the fact that you like my idea about the story within the story!**

_

* * *

I really DON'T want to do this, Raven thought. _

After an entire day of unpacking the previous day, the titans were determined to have a fun-filled morning afterward. Nonetheless, Raven declined the inviting offer.

Starfire insisted, "Friend Raven, please join us on the 'canoeing' of the river."

Glancing at the wide-mouthed boat, Raven rejected again, eyes glowing white.

She withdrew from the shore where her friends stationed and hurried back to the camp, neglecting the voices booming behind her. Someone scrambled toward her.

"RAVEN!" he called. At the voice, Raven halted to confront the person.

"Raven, why don't you come with us?" Robin queried. Although Raven had become closer to her friends, particularly Robin, she persisted at keeping her distance from them occasionally.

The mysterious girl answered, "Because I don't want to," retreating one step while Robin put one foot forward.

One of Robin's eyes widened as he inquired, "Are you sure?"

Without responding, Raven nodded and sped toward the shelter.

Watching Raven's dainty steps, Robin unleashed a heartfelt sigh. He heard Starfire, whom was waving like a desperate fan-girl, call him over. From a shrub, Raven watched, squinting her lavender eyes at the view.

Reclining beside a willow tree, Raven intertwined her pale, slender fingers through the tree's drooping branches. She rested her head on the willow's ancient bark and listened to the ripples of the water as her friends departed in the canoe. Tracing the scars of the tree's bark, Raven felt one with it.

"You must have suffered as much as I have" Raven whispered to it like a child.

She rubbed her own arms and thought about the piercing red Scath marks on her arms, scowling. Relieved of her father's evil, Raven felt pure, yet something was missing. She felt incomplete.

"Don't think about that now," she ordered herself. "Don't make yourself more distraught than you already are."

Unraveling the ageing book from her cloak, Raven admired its marble white cover with a glimmering purple dot embedded in its center.

_There I am, _thought Raven, eyeing the dot. _I'm all alone in my own purity. _

She recapped on Ruth's story and resumed it.

* * *

"Hey, Rob," Cyborg directed his masked pal, "wanna have a go at the oar?" He nudged Robin, who sprang from his trance and took the oar. 

"Sure," he accepted, plunging the device into the water.

With Beast Boy manipulating the other oar, the titans glided forward while the current of the river goaded them further. The only sounds were the splashing of the water, the creaking of the wooden canoe whenever the titans shifted their position, and the sound of the breeze whistling through the leaves.

Uncomfortable with the lack of communication, Beast Boy questioned, "So, what do you guys wanna do now that there aren't any bad guys to worry about?"

"Why don't we train?" suggested Robin, pending approval.

Despite the rudeness of it, Cyborg and Beast Boy hooted in Robin's face while Robin shrank back, regretting his statement.

"Are you kidding me, man?" Cyborg choked, holding his rattling tummy.

"Yeah, Robin!" concurred Beast Boy. "Don't you ever think about anything besides training?" He managed to control his outburst.

Robin murmured, "Sometimes."

Glimpsing at the three boys, Starfire interrupted, "Friends, would you like to listen to the traditional Tamaranian folk song instead?" She eyed Robin with hopeful eyes as she sucked in a handful of air.

Alarmed, Robin's hand darted toward Starfire's face to block the dreadful song from fleeing her mouth. "No thanks, Star," he remarked, removing his gloved hand.

Liberation slapped Cyborg and Beast Boy in the face.

Silence followed, and during that time, Starfire's fingers ran through the refreshing water.

"What a wondrous substance," she commented as she licked the clear liquid from her fingers. "We do not have this liquid on Tamaran. Tell me, Robin, what do you call this compound?"

"'Water', Starfire," he informed her, grinning.

Every titan had knowledge of Starfire's obsessive crush on Robin. Although the Boy Wonder appreciated her care and felt flattered that an attractive alien held an interest in him, he could not refuse the confusion that accompanied the situation as well.

_What's wrong with me? _Robin demanded. _I should be happy, shouldn't I? Well, I won't deny that I really care for Starfire, but I can't help but think that something's not right…_The uncertainty frightened Robin, so he pushed the idea into the shadows.

Then, Starfire screamed.

The peaceful canoe ride became anything but. Cyborg tossed the oars into the canoe and held onto the sides as Star crunched up next to Robin, clutching his cape. The canoe lopsided and the four titans almost fell, but Cyborg's muscle weight prevented it. Water sprayed onto their faces as they regained their composure.

"DUDE! What was that!" Beast Boy cried, dazed.

Looking over the side, Cyborg perceived a skinny creature slithering through the water. "It was a snake," he acknowledged.

Robin gazed at the reptile himself, noting its gleaming scales of bluish-purple with a line of white scales running down its back. The snake's most striking features were its pale, blue eyes. They seemed to penetrate into Robin's soul.

"Perhaps we should return to friend Raven," suggested Starfire.

When Robin looked into the river again, the snake had vanished.

_

* * *

I hope my father doesn't find me here, _Ruth thought, encased in silence and darkness. She resisted thinking about him or the city of Htaraza._ Nothing's waiting for me there. _

She rocked in her new bed, grateful that a group of teenagers, like herself, took her in. _I'll probably be here a while, so I should get used to it. _

Frowning, Ruth's eyelids sealed shut. "Oh, Mom, why did you have to die? I need you!" she cried into the utter darkness.

Remaining in the shade of the willow, Raven closed her book again, recapping on Ruth's story thus far. "I can't believe how cruel Ruth's father was," Raven gasped. "Well, at least he's not like my father." Raven grimaced.

She pitied Ruth and understood her like a sister. They were mutual in pain, loneliness, and lack of love.

Setting the book down on the patchy grass, Raven's eyelids slumped over her eyes.

_That's weird…why do I suddenly feel sleepy? _

Raven did not have another chance to think before her mind escaped into a world of dreams:

"Raven?" a distant voice called her name. "Raven," it repeated. A hand shook Raven's shoulder.

Forced to awake, Raven's eyes slid open, coming face-to-face with a girl bent over her. Raven glanced from the girl's short black hair to her green eyes and t her pale blue dress before gasping.

"Hi, Raven," greeted the girl.

Raven could not answer but merely rubbed her eyes to ensure that the sight was real. It was. Her voice shaking, she managed, "Ruth?"

Ruth smiled.

Raven stuttered, "B-but _how_?"

"I don't need to explain," shrugged Ruth. Peering at Raven's book, she recommenced, "So I see you've been reading my story. It's pretty depressing, huh?"

"Yeah, but why are you here?" confronted Raven, still puzzled, drumming her fingers on her dark leotard.

The inky-haired girl offered, "It's a dream, isn't it?" She fiddled with a loose thread from her dress.

Raven blinked several times. "Well, I'm sorry your mother passed away," she pitied. "My mom died, too."

"Oh, really?" replied Ruth, glancing at Raven.

Raven disliked the way Ruth answered with questions.

After a moment, Ruth heaved a sigh. "I just hate being alone sometimes," she professed, seeming glum. "I can't help but think that no one understands me." Ruth's oval eyes became waterfalls.

Meanwhile, Raven caught in a loss of words; this happened whenever situations grew emotional. Staring in compassion at Ruth's puffy eyes, Raven finally comforted, "_I_ understand you, Ruth."

The fragile girl ceased her weeping to look up at her companion.

"And as long as I'm here," added Raven, "you're not alone."

Wiping the remaining tear from her flustering cheek, Ruth dove for Raven, slapping her arms around her waist in a hug. The embrace appalled Raven, so all she could do was hang her arms above her head as she stared at the girl.

"Thanks, Raven," Ruth muttered, holding tighter onto her new ally.

Relaxing, Raven extended one arm around Ruth, enjoying the warmth.

"Raven," whispered a masculine voice.

Surveying the area around her, Raven could not locate the source of the voice.

"Raven," he repeated, and Raven's heart jolted.

Ruth faded from her grasp and Robin seeped into her dream with his arms clutching her waist. Raven felt a blush creep up her face as she opened her eyes.

Robin mumbled, "Raven…" from his seat adjacent to her.

Raven awoke, directing her attention toward the Boy Wonder. Her dull tone requested, "So…how was your canoe ride?"

"Interesting," he confessed. "And you? Anything new?"

"No, everything's been normal."


	4. Boredom and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: **T-Birds-AM, **in the previous chapter, Raven is still having the dream when Robin first says her name. Then right before Robin repeated her name a third time, she woke up.**

* * *

The titans shared second thoughts, which was one of the rare times they all agreed on anything. 

The Mount Wyrmormr area was not as large as the team had imagined. After two days, they had already partaken in every activity the so-called vacation offered: canoeing, hiking, mountain climbing, and swimming, all of which were unsuccessful. Bee stings, blistering weather, and worst of all, boredom, filled the dwindling days.

Robin roved around their shelter, picking at loose chips of wood and flinging them like his Bird-a-rangs. _Maybe we shouldn't have come here, _he confessed, feeling homesick.

Slumped on the plain, Beast Boy chewed at the slivers of grass. He sighed, missing their beloved home himself. "MAN! There's nothing to do around here!" he grumbled. "So much for the vacation…"

Cyborg settled next to the T-Car, waxing its frame as he observed his desperate friends.

Even Starfire shared in their boredom; although, she persisted at remaining cheerful. "Friends, let us frolic in joy, please."

No one hinted at hearing her.

Despite the sun's beaming personality, nothing could shed light on this moment. Raven, whom had misplaced her book, retained a distance between herself and Beast Boy, occasionally shooting accusing glances at him.

Resting on a flat rock, she meditated, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Maybe we should go home," blurted Robin, approaching the shelter to retrieve their belongings.

"No, Robin!" Starfire called, scampering toward him. "Please, let us stay. Perhaps our bad luck will end, yes?" She gazed at him with her green, pleading eyes and a trembling lip while Raven surveyed them.

Robin scratched his spiky hair and gave in almost by force. Glumness still conquered his emotions though despite the squealing of the gleeful alien. Starfire tossed herself onto Robin, squeezing him.

_I've had enough,_ Raven decided, jutting her round chin as she resumed her meditation.

Cyborg snatched Robin aside when Starfire trotted out of earshot. "Yo, Rob, why couldn't you say 'No'?" Wouldn't you rather be back at the T-tower?

Lifting his shoulders, Robin nodded.

"Then _why_ stay here, man?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, I couldn't say 'No' to her face…"

A sly grin spread infested Cyborg's face while he exchanged glances with Beast Boy. "I see how it is, Robin," Beast Boy chuckled, peering at where Starfire was nibbling on a wild berry. "You like her, don't ya?"

Robin felt like someone thumped a stick in his face. "NO, I DON'T!" When those words burst through Robin's mouth, he became motionless.

"Yes, you do! It's pretty obvious, man…" cut in Cyborg, leaning his arm on Beast Boy's shoulder. They were a team in this conversation.

When Robin failed to move, worry swept over their faces.

Beast Boy waved a gloved hand before his mask. "Robin? Hello? Anybody home?"

Blinking, Robin smacked Beast Boy's hand. "Stop that!" he scolded as the green boy yelped.

Beast Boy smirked and cautioned, "You can't run away from the truth…" He wagged a finger at Robin.

_But what exactly _is _the truth? _Robin wondered.

* * *

A frenzy of clothing flung from Raven's room, forming a ten-foot heap in the hallway. 

Punching at the wall, Raven shouted, "WHERE IS IT! She felt like pulling her hair out.

Sifting through her belongings, Raven found a box – a box that held broken memories. _Oh no…I _don't_ want to look at this…GET AWAY!_ Flashes of Malchior, his betrayal, and her pain flooded back to Raven. Shoving the box away with as much force she could muster, Raven heard the accursed book rattle inside it. She grabbed her head. _No…don't lose control._

She heard someone ask, "Raven? Are you okay?"

Peering at the door, Raven perceived Robin amid the mound of blue clothing. Flustered, she approached him. "Yeah," Raven reassured him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, 'cause you look redder than usual," Robin noticed. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"No. I just need some time alone."

Gaping at the shower of clothing before slouched in the hall, Robin said, "Well, can I at least help you put your clothes back?"

Gazing into her comrade's handsome face, the difficulty to refuse his proposition heightened. "Fine, but first, you need to help me find my book."

"You mean the one you were reading?"

"Precisely."

Crouching on his knees, Robin combed through the mass of garments. He somehow relished the idea of rummaging through Raven's belongings. After becoming accustomed with the silk of Raven's cloaks, Robin paused when he stroked a velvet box. Peeking over at Raven, whom was digging through her own pile, Robin creaked open the box and marveled a blue jewel that reflected the feeble light from the room.

"What are you doing?" spat Raven, dubiously eyeing him.

Startled, Robin's hands jiggled with the box. "I, uh, found this necklace in your clothes."

Swiping the relic from him, Raven clarified, "For your information: it's _my _necklace, and my mother gave it to me to help control my powers."

A puzzled Robin questioned, "So why don't you wear it?"

"I _have _worn it before, but after the battles, I guess it became damaged."

"It doesn't look like you're using your powers too much right now, so why not wear it?"

Blinking, Raven referred back to the gem, deliberating, until she reluctantly agreed. "But I've always struggled with putting on necklaces, so would you like to do it for me, Robin?"

Robin bobbed his head, retrieved the necklace, and stood with Raven's back toward him. Wrapping the thin chain around her neck, Robin attached it in the back. Then, a luscious scent of lilacs caressed his nose. It originated from Raven's violet hair, and he sniffed again as the fragrance empowered him.

_Raven smells really pretty…_

"Are you done yet?" Raven interrogated.

Retreating, Robin mumbled, "Erm, yeah," feeling his warm cheeks.

Ignoring the wondrous encounter, Robin crept over to the closet where Raven knelt. While scanning the mess for Raven's book, Robin felt his shoulders brush against his female friend, and a tingling feeling scampered around his arm. He stopped breathing for a second.

_What's happening?_

Feeling the pressure of Robin beside her, Raven's own breathing became laborious huffs. She even felt her temples moisten. _Why am I feeling so awkward?_ Horrified, Raven was unaware of her hand covering Robin's. She rapidly drew her arm behind her back, aghast, as if she had just touched fire. Oddly enough, irresistible joy overruled Raven when she had felt the masked boy's hand; she felt safe…

Disappointed that Raven had stripped her hand from his, Robin's concerned face asked her, "Raven, is something wrong?"

"N-no," she stuttered, knowing her answer was false.

Robin insisted, "Come on, Raven. You can tell me." He moved closer.

Bending back, Raven stumbled onto something hard. Feeling her way, she felt an even surface interrupted by a bump in the center that gleamed with a purple hue. "I found it!" she exclaimed, holding out her book for Robin to see.

"That's good news," Robin flatly said, lifting her up. "I guess we should start putting your clothes back."

"Robin, you've helped me enough," thanked Raven, "so you can leave." She steered him toward the door in a hasty fashion.

Feeling rejected, Robin's futile defiance only enraged Raven, so he slumped out of her room. Raven leaned against the wall.

_Wow, what a day._

Levitating her clothes into the closet, she wondered about Ruth as she held her book.


	5. Rising Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"It seems like these two are in love," assumed Raven, her pupils soaking in every word. 

During the time she spent with her friends, Ruth fought uncountable battles with them, but the most profound combat involved her father, Tucker.

Hopeless struggle persisted in this clash until Ruth rose as the victor. She finally earned freedom from her father's clutches. The feeling overwhelmed her, and she yipped. With the help of her companions, especially Roy, Ruth developed an unceasing trust in them.

Settling on a rock, Ruth observed the waves as they crashed onto the shore. For the first time in a while, she felt content.

"Hey," a chestnut-haired figure called. "I never knew that you woke up so early!"

Ruth giggled and greeted him. "What have you been up to?

"Nothing. You?" Roy sat opposite Ruth.

"Same thing."

Compared to her other three teammates, Roy was the easiest one to talk to. Wishing to hear his voice forever, Ruth shifted closer to him. Hoping to spark an interesting conversation, she put in, "It's a beautiful sunrise."

Roy concurred, his lips curling up.

Witnessing one of Roy's smiles always proved to be a treat; she felt like melting into one.

"You know who this reminds me of?" Roy resumed.

Perplexed, Ruth asked, "Who?"

"You, Ruth."

"Me?" Her cheeks turned crimson.

"Yep, 'cause a sunrise begins a new, pure day, right? And above all, it's _beautiful_." Hesitantly, Roy added, "Like you."

This only deepened Ruth's flush as she locked her eyes with Roy's shaded ones. For a moment, the two gazed at each other before Roy tore off his sunglasses. Ruth drank in his hazel eyes. Speechless, she refused to move from her spot. The sunlight gained altitude, and its light caught their faces.

_He's so handsome,_ Ruth thought while Roy's mind screamed,_ "God, she sure is beautiful!"_

The light ricocheted off their bodies. Roy glanced hungrily at Ruth's full lips as Ruth replicated the action. Tilting her head, she moved her head closer to Roy's until she could feel his warm breath massage her lips. The hazel-eyed hero dove for her open lips.

A bereft voice interrupted the scene.

"Roy! Please join us for breakfast. We are having pancakes!"

Roy spied Sally waving at him from a window.

Glowering, Ruth stepped away from Roy, who said, "Let's get back." They advanced toward the tower with sorrow-filled eyes.

The willow's teasing branches tickled Raven's nose as she closed her novel, so she sneezed. Reclining against the willow's trunk, Raven reflected on Ruth's recent encounter.

_I wish that happened to me, _she longed.

Since her first arrival at Mount Wyrmormr, Raven spent her time with the willow, so she grew accustomed to its woody sensations. On the other hand, Raven was a stranger to the other unexplored areas.

When a broken twig yelped, disrupting the willow's melody, Raven alertly scrutinized the area for the perpetrator. As Robin staggered from the shrubs, Raven relaxed.

"Hi, Raven. What are you doing here?" Robin's teasing voice inquired.

Huffing, Raven said, "I could ask you the same question."

Robin chuckled and surrendered. "Okay. I'll start: I just came out for a little hike. And you?"

"Reading."

"Of course," acknowledged Robin, "but it doesn't look like you're doing anything now, so why not go hike with me?" He stretched out his hand.

Deliberating, Raven held back, but a nagging voice in her head ordered her to accept. Victim to the voice, Raven held her book and declared, "Okay," and captured Robin's hand as a sprig of warmth bolted through her arm.

Mounting Raven on her feet, Robin smiled and led her through a trail of gnarled trees that clawed at Raven's cloak but soon dissipated. Raven scowled in disapproval. _What was I thinking?_

She wondered, "Robin, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he reassured, smirking.

Bewildered and anxious, Raven continued to tail him until she heard the sound of raging water.

Robin shouted, "We're almost there!" Pushing his way through the overhanging branches, he finally halted.

Raven stopped behind him while she flicked a beetle off her shoulder, and peered over his shoulder. Gasping, Raven savored the sight of the waterfall. The water plunged to the bottom as it cut into the rock walls on either side of it, and it appeared foamy with a mist hovering above it. With the sun banishing the clouds away, a rainbow peeked at them. Remaining a clear blue, the water shimmered as it met the river.

Robin scrambled to the water, peeling off his cape, shoes, and gloves, diving into it. Meanwhile, Raven lounged at the edge, watching him. Robin's spiky hair drooped down on his head, and Raven surprised herself when her eyes felt glued to him.

_I don't see him with his hair down often, but he looks rather handsome, _she found herself thinking.

When Robin rose to the surface again, Raven gawked at the beads of water chasing each other down his chest.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered as Robin waded toward her. When a large twig dropped on her head, Raven ignored it, focusing on Robin.

"Raven, do you wanna come in?" the wet boy queried.

She would have loved to, but she found herself resisting and shook her head.

Hurt, Robin slouched, swimming back into the water. Luckily, he cheered up when a devious notion popped into his head. When Raven's back faced him, Robin splashed a handful of water at her. He tried to act innocent when Raven glared at him, but she easily identified his guilt.

Raven warned, "Okay, Robin. You asked for it!"

Utilizing her powers, she tried to wash Robin away in a wave, but he swiftly moved to the side, giving Raven an enormous splatter that coated her entire face. Narrowing her eyes and smirking at him, Raven pulled off her cloak and joined Robin in the water.

"So you decided to have a real battle, huh?" goaded Robin, nudging Raven and feeling overjoyed when she created a watery barrier between them.

Wiping the water from his eyes, Robin attacked Raven again when she swam toward him. In her defense, Raven prepared to use her powers again, but Robin gripped both her wrists with a triumphant smile. Raven pushed him down under the water though, as he pulled her down with him.

They smiled at each other under the water until Robin broke through the surface and hollered, "I give up!"

Although she enjoyed basking in her victory, Raven protested, "But Robin, you never give up anything…"

Shaking the water from his dark hair, Robin shrugged. "I just did, didn't I?" He emitted an accentuated sigh. "_That_ was fun."

Raven moved next to him, drying herself with cloak, and concurred. As soon as she felt Robin slide closer to her, Raven sprang up, her heart fluttering. "Do you want to continue with the hike?" she blurted, breathless.

"Sure," answered Robin, snatching his clothing in an odd fashion. He walked ahead of Raven, who stayed behind to place her pocket-sized book in a compartment on her leotard. The branch near her foot remained overlooked.

"AHH!" Raven screamed as she stumbled, but Robin caught her in time.

Sprawled on the ground, Raven found herself on top of Robin with his arms around her waist. With their faces two inches apart, Raven felt like bustling away, but she could not.

Instead, she commented with sarcasm, "Nice catch."

Robin did not hint at hearing Raven's statement; he looked confused as he traced her cheek with his bare hand. The tenderness of his touch awed her as she peered at his masked eyes.

_I wish I could see his true eyes_, yearned Raven.

She felt like their faces were moving closer.

The weight of Raven's body on top of his fueled Robin's hunger.

Their noses touched.

Raven blinked. _I can't believe this._

Their lips were a breath apart.

Grinning, Robin moved in closer.

Without warning, a flash of blue light blinded them, and darkness attacked.

**

* * *

A/N: Please be patient with the next couple of chapters (despite the cliff-hanger) because they'll come slower than the others. I'll probably finish this story by mid-August though. **_And everyone, thanks for the wonderful reviews!_

Neetfreek,** could you elaborate on your "lol"?**


	6. Small Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Whoops, this is probably the longest chapter yet! Sorry for the wait, but it was worth it (I hope). I'll explain in the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Raven found herself alone in an unfathomably enormous meadow.

_Where's Robin? _

_And the waterfall? _

_And the woods?_

Frantic, Raven sped in circles through the forest of grass, wondering whether the world had grown or whether she had shrunk. Raven kicked with fury. Looking at her feet, she found a snoozing chipmunk with chestnut brown hair and sunglasses.

_Maybe I'm going crazy, _thought Raven, _but the rodent's wearing clothing, too! _Looking closer, Raven recognized the chipmunk to be Roy. _Where's Robin? _she wondered again.

When Roy caught sight of Raven, he leapt back, horrified, blinking his round, inky eyes. "Ruth," he gasped, pointing at her, "why are you a…chipmunk?"

Raven indignantly thought, I'm_ not Ruth_! She found herself examining her face and hands: tiny, claw-topped paws stared back at her, as well as a pointed nose and a long, spiny tail.

_What's happening to me? Is this _real? she demanded as her eyes shot toward the pale blue dress she wore. _Am I in Ruth's mind or something?_ Soon, words shot out of Raven's mouth without her realizing it. "It must have been my bracelet. It never worked that well anyway."

"How do we change ourselves back?" questioned Roy.

Raven shrieked, "I don't know!" Feeling an impulse to cover her mouth, Raven concluded, _I'm definitely in Ruth's body. _

Glancing at Roy, she saw him mouth something, but she had no chance to interpret it.

He and the meadow disappeared in a purplish swirl.

The phenomena wrenched Raven from the scene.

* * *

Shreds of grass rose high above her head. She recognized the vengeful waterfall and the grouping of trees before her. Despite her flood of relief, uncertainty remained to disrupt her mind.

_Why do I feel so small now?_ she grunted.

Hoisting herself up, Raven shoved the towering grass aside, revealing a vast patch of moist dirt. Jagged rocks and plump beetles sprinkled its mucky surface. Raven grimaced, watching the insects trudge through the soil.

Cupping her mouth, she called, "Robin!"

Dragging her feet past the mud, Raven searched for her lost friend. She panted from the laborious ordeal, refusing to abandon Robin. Her pace quickened, and she struggled further.

"Rob –" she repeated before tripping on a passing earthworm.

Cussing, Raven wiped the dirt from her face and recognized a furry mound with a black item of clothing draped over its back. She crept toward the foreign object, poking it with a white finger. The furry mound stirred and groaned. Raven perceived a black and white mask.

"Robin?" she gasped.

At the sound of his name, the Boy Wonder looked up with his muddied face, eyes bulging at the sight.

A tan mouse with a blue cloak laid on its back gazed back at him. The creature bore a white chest, and white feet and paws, sustaining its own silence. Robin gulped.

_What's going on?_

A muffled rustling stabbed the quiet. Robin noticed the mouse's violet eyes, and one name crawled into his mind: Raven.

Wavering, Robin murmured, "Raven?"

Still consumed with appall, she nodded. "Robin, we're…"

"Mice," he finished. "Yeah."

From afar, one can distinguish two clothed, tan rodents idiotically gaping at one another.

Raven cleared her throat after visually examining Robin in his cape and mask, feeling insecure about, well, their natural bareness. After all, Robin's street-light uniform had seemed to dissolve away, as did Raven's skin-tight leotard.

"Y-you better wash up," she flashed at him.

Nodding without a word, Robin stumbled to the nearby river.

Raven pondered her outlandish dream, fingering the navy, Gnizoija jewel on her trinket. _My necklace must have had something to do with it, _Raven thought. _After all, it doesn't seem to work right..._

The river soothed Robin's nerves while he stared at his mousy reflection, picking at small sand granules from his fur.

_What an adventure_, he marveled. _I just hope it ends though._

Walking toward Raven's seat in a shaded area, he conjured a casual tone and greeted her.

Eyeing him, she commented, "You look much better."

"Yeah," he replied, scratching his pink ear. "You know, we should get back to the others. They're probably wondering why we've been gone so long."

"All right." Raven pulled her cloak around her, marching forward before halting. "Which way do we go?" She tossed an expectant glance at Robin.

Pausing, Robin pointed with an unsteady finger, "I'm sure it was this way." He turned to the left.

Interpreting the direction, Raven cautioned, "You better be right about this," while trying to direct her eyes from Robin's bare chest.

Robin gave a brief chuckle, eyes twitching.

* * *

A deafening uproar manifested from the Teen Titans' camp.

"ROBIN!" yelled Starfire, floating about the area. "RAVEN!"

Beast Boy's pupils shrank as he forced his index fingers into each ear. "Star, you don't have to shout so _loud_!"

The alien withered away, ashamed. "My apologies, but we must find Robin and friend Raven."

"She's right, B.B.," Cyborg concurred. "All our tracking devices are back at the tower, and we can't afford to wander in these parts. We might get lost, so we might as well shout as loud as we can."

As futile as it was, Beast Boy complained, "Oh, come _on! _Why doesn't anyone ever take my side!"

Noticing his friends' ear-splitting performance, Beast Boy morphed into a might lion and roared.

Preoccupied, no one recognized a long creature slide toward the three titans. Displaying its keen fangs, the beast bit Beast Boy's ankle before sweeping away, unnoticed, its dark scales gleaming.

The green teenager yelped. "Aw, man! Something bit me!" he remarked at his friends' questioning glances.

Starfire's lips curled back at the crimson blood. "Do not worry, for I shall fetch the 'First-Aid device'," she announced and soared into the cabin.

Beast Boy observed the blood spill from the two miniature wounds, wincing as Cyborg inspected them.

Rubbing his chin, the half-robot noted, "Well, it looks like an animal bite."

"No, DUH, Cy!" scowled Beast Boy.

Neglecting the stinging insult, Cyborg continued, "It must have been an animal with sharp teeth. Let's hope there's no poison."

"_POISON!_" Beast Boy's face shriveled up in fear.

Starfire returned with the First-Aid. "Please, how does this work?" she inquired, holding a bandage. Pointing at the cotton ball, she asked, "Is this the fluffy, sweet treat people consume at the 'Park of Amusement'?"

"Look, Star, let me handle it, okay?" interfered Cyborg, dabbing Beast Boy's punctures with alcohol, which he had to coax Starfire into not drinking.

Beast Boy thrashed his arms like a toddler in a bathtub as an intense agony spiraled through him. Creases formed at the corners of his eyes when he clamped them shut. Clenching and flattening his hands, he queried, "Is it done yet?"

"Almost…" reassured Cyborg, sealing the minor injury with a bandage while Starfire gazed inquisitively.

Thrilled, she acknowledged, "Oh! I see this device is for healing purposes, yes?"

"Done," declared Cyborg.

Patting the bandage, Beast Boy grinned and chortled. "Thanks, Cy. You're the man!"

Garnering a modest expression, Cyborg noted, "It was nothing, really. After all, it was just a stupid animal bite."

* * *

A glower smeared on Raven's fuzzy face promoted a discouraging atmosphere. She crossed her arms, twitching her white paws and eyeing Robin's swishing tail as she walked.

"Robin, face it," she spat. "We're lost."

Facing Raven, the masked mouse retorted, "No we're not! It's just gonna take a while, that's all."

Raven identified his irritation.

"Let's keep on going," he instructed.

Maneuvering past the sprouts of dull greenery, Raven had one episode in mind: the outrageous encounter where she and Robin…almost _kissed._ The idea frightened her yet also coated her with longing.

_It must be this transformation_, Raven concluded impulsively. _It must've messed up my head. _

Determined to shove the memory away, Raven was unaware of Robin sniffing the air. She collided with him, but he remained immobilized.

"Raven," he began, "do you smell something?"

Lifting a brow, Raven asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. There's just this funny feeling in my nose. C'mon, try it yourself and tell me what you think."

Inhaling a rapid gust of air, Raven indeed smelt something – something coming. The sky dimmed. When she looked above, she distinguished gray, billowing clouds bundled together. "Robin," she admitted, "I think a storm's coming. We should find some shelter."

"What! But what about finding our way back to the others?" Robin objected.

"There's no time for that now. We have to find somewhere to hide!" Seizing Robin's arm, Raven dragged him as a noise erupted from above them. "I guess it's a thunderstorm," she informed him, hurrying.

The roar of the lightning startled Robin, so he scrambled after Raven until they were side-by-side, their capes and tails sweeping behind them.

Determined to find cover, Raven unintentionally smashed a thorn. "Ow!" she bawled, hopping on one foot.

Robin stood by her side, a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Squinting, Raven said, "I stepped on a thorn."

"Here, let me carry you."

Raven allowed Robin to hold her without griping. She embraced short neck while her legs dangled from his right arm. Robin felt his face warm.

Raven ordered, "Go to the right!"

Robin turned, passing a cluster of mushrooms as the rain splattered them. "Hey, Raven, I have an idea. Let's hide under a mushroom!"

"What?" she babbled. "No thanks. I'd rather find a tree. Keep going!"

Robin challenged, "Come on, Raven. While we've been walking, have you ever seen another tree?"

A lull followed.

"Exactly. So why don't we find a big enough mushroom and hide under it?"

"Fine," Raven surrendered in a scornful tone.

Robin bolted back to the mushrooms.

"These are too small!" observed Raven.

Her friend disagreed. "No, there's a big one over there! Let's go!" Holding Raven close, Robin raced toward the fungus, dripping wet, as he heard another shriek of thunder.

He climbed under the mushroom's crown and set Raven down. "Here, let me take care of that," the Boy Wonder offered, tearing a long strip from his cape. Reaching for Raven's foot, he wrapped the strip around it.

"Thanks," mumbled Raven. "When do you think this storm's going to end?"

Robin confessed, "I don't know. It might take a while."

Several raindrops dripped from the mushroom's crown.

"You know –" resumed Robin, but he stopped when he caught Raven's lovely, lavender eyes gazing at him. He gulped at how her face was dangerously near.

She whispered, "Yes, Robin?"

Helpless, Robin found his eyes circulating around Raven's purple ones. He forgot about everything else: the storm, their transformation, and the possibility of never reaching the others. Nonetheless, he did not care. He extended his arm to touch Raven's cheek as she inched closer. Tentatively, Robin did the same. Shifting forward, he felt a wonderful pressure under his lips. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and fiddled with his hair, loving the taste of Robin's lips. Intoxicated, Robin inhaled Raven's sweet aromas.

The storm raged on, but neither seemed to notice.

**

* * *

A/N: Whew! They finally kissed! Tell me what you think!**

"**Gnizoija" (pronounced "nee-zoi-HA") is the name of the type of stone the gem on Raven's necklace is made out of.**

_The update was longer than usual because I had already written the prologue and the first four chapters previously. All I had to do was revise and post them, which didn't take that long. However, I had not started chapter 5 (or the later chapters) at all, so posting it took longer. Sorry!_

Shortieluvsgg,** I don't want to give too much away about Ruth and the book because that would kind of ruin the story, but it's _not_ Raven's life before the TT at all. **Mysteriousmagic, **thank you so much for reviewing! Take care! **Neetfreek, **the chapters are supposed to be short, but thanks for the review! I was trying to be befuddling, but it will clear up! **X Acheron X, **I edited the brown smoke part because I didn't think it fit, so you can check out **_Rising Emotions_ **again! **Blackfire 1108, **I don't want to tell you who Carl O'Imh is yet because that would totally ruin the story, but I'm glad you like it! **T-Birds-AM, **I'm touched that you love the story!**


	7. The Tension Builds

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: **T-Birds-AM, **it's okay if you thought the kissing scene between Robin and Raven was weird. I was just trying something new. **X Acheron X, **you're becoming a faithful reviewer, thank you. **Someone……no really, **nice to have you! It feels great to see that another person likes my story! **

* * *

Starfire awoke and cringed, sensing a rush of pain in her foot. She screeched, "Friends! Please be of assistance!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg scuttled into Starfire's room, out of breath. They gaped at her foot.

"Star, you –" the mechanical teenager paused.

"– have the same bite as me!" Beast Boy completed, indicating his worn bandage.

Starfire howled, "Yes, and it is most painful." The blood dribbled onto her bed sheet. "Please fetch the 'First-Aid device'."

"I'm on it," called Beast Boy as he soared through the hallway.

Focusing on Cyborg, Starfire questioned, "Friend Cyborg, is this wound of any danger?"

He shrugged, winding a towel around the girl's foot. "I'm not sure, but let's hope not."

"I am concerned about Raven and Robin. Please, let us locate them," pleaded Starfire.

"We can't. As much as I want to myself, we just _can't_. I'm sorry –"

"But we MUST!" she babbled.

Beast Boy's green head hung on the side of the door, eyes crossed. "Hey, what's with all the yelling?"

Turning away, Cyborg mumbled, "Nothing. Just give me the First-Aid." He massaged his temple and held out his robot hand.

"No, I shall mend my own foot, thank you!" Starfire snapped. Zooming toward Beast Boy, she captured the box and fumbled through the items within.

"Dude, what's eating her?" whispered Beast Boy, concealing his laughter as Starfire dumped the entire bottle of alcohol on her wound.

Glaring at his green friend, Cyborg wordlessly exited the room, fuming. "Just leave me alone."

Offended, Beast Boy retorted, "Hey! What did _I _do?" With his question unanswered, he barked, "Fine! _Be_ that way!" He marched out the door.

_

* * *

I can't believe this! Oh my God! How can I be so stupid? Raven chastised herself._

Removing her head from Robin's shoulder and unwinding his arm from her waist, Raven scrambled through their spot, hunting for her book. _I _have_ to find it! Ruth is the only other friend I've ever made besides the Teen Titans! Other than Robin, she's the only other person who _really_ understands me!_ A tear squiggled down Raven's cheek. _What do I do now? _Groaning, she collapsed onto her knees. _This is hopeless. _A squeak erupted from behind.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Robin, squeezing her shoulder.

"I lost my book," Raven informed, drying a tear. "I remember putting it somewhere in my leotard, but after the transformation, all I'm left with is my cloak." She fiddled with her remaining garment, disgusted.

"I'm sorry, Raven," sympathized Robin. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will come up sooner or later. C'mon, let's get going." Clutching Raven's hand, Robin directed her away from under their fungal shelter. "At least the storm's over."

A grunt escaped Raven's throat.

Clenching his stomach, Robin groaned.

"Robin?" Worry became evident in her voice and she forgot about her book. "Is something wrong?"

Heaving Robin admitted, "I'm hungry. When was the last time we ate?" He hinted at some humor in his tone.

Relaxing, the cloaked mouse noted, "I'm kind of hungry myself, but what can we eat?"

"Whatever mice eat, I guess." Robin shrugged, referring to Raven for approval.

"But that would most likely be cheese, and where are we going to find _that_ in the wilderness?" Splaying out her arms, Raven's frustration controlled her.

Robin whined, "I don't know, but we _have_ to find something!" Twirling his tail, Robin prowled their surroundings for a decent meal like a rabid wolf. Picking a shred of grass, he shoved it in his mouth despite the bitter flavor exploding on his tongue. "Not bad," he winced, yanking a handful of the green plant. "Want some?" He held out the bland food to Raven.

Shrinking back, she declined. "There must be something else."

"Afraid not…unless you want to eat some bugs." Robin aimed at a patch of worms and ants crawling at his feet.

Horrified, Raven shrieked and snatched the grass from Robin's paw, thrusting it down her throat without proper knowledge of her action. Her cheeks bloated.

Robin chortled and fell backward, his face reddening. "Want some more, Raven?" he teased.

Swallowing the tasteless lump, Raven scraped the remains of the greenery from her tongue, glowering at Robin's fit. "Be quiet, Boy Wonder. Why don't you eat a bug, and let me know what it tastes like." She waved a paw at him.

Robin insisted, "No, you do it." A shiny beetle waggled in Raven's view.

Slapped away, the creature flung into Robin's open mouth, a leg dangling from the teenager's bottom lip.

With bulging eyes and growing desperation, Robin attempted to spit out the vermin, but Raven's paw obstructed his chance.

"Swallow it and I'll let go," she instructed, retaining a firm clasp on Robin's lips.

Forming a "V" with his brows, Robin tried to peel away Raven's arm with no avail. Sagging, he shut his eyes, forcing the remains of the crunchy insect down to his stomach. He threatened to gag at any moment.

Raven observed an obscure lump travel down Robin's throat before releasing her hand.

"Raven," panted Robin, "you're going to pay for that." His lip curled up, teasing her.

Scoffing playfully, she remarked, "Sure. Well, I'll go see if I can find any edible berries to eat." Departing, Raven shuffled to the bushes stationed to their left. They towered above her like skyscrapers, but their height failed to intimidate her. Raven combed through the plants for any possible food, but their absence of berries only gained her disapproval.

She moved on, detecting a bush speckled with red dots. Advancing toward it, Raven extracted a plump berry from it. She squeezed its juices onto her palm, sniffing it. _It smells normal, _she reported. _I wonder what it tastes like, but I can't take the risk. I need to see if other animals are able to eat it. _As if on cue, a swallow fluttered onto the topmost branch of the shrub. Extending its neck, it bent down and guzzled a dozen berries. They crunched in the animal's beak, stabbing the woody silence. The swallow chirped happily, oblivious to Raven's company, and sprang away with newly found vitality. _That's good enough for me. _Using her cloak as a sort of carrying bag, Raven viciously attacked the bush, stripping it of its decadent fruit. She gathered twenty-five berries until they weighed her down like bricks and started to stagger back to Robin.

_Crack._

Startled, Raven jumped at the sound.

_Rustle rustle._

She felt like hollering for Robin, but her voice froze.

_Crackle crackle crackle. _It sounded like two crumpled sheets of parchment paper rubbing against one another.

Eyes shivering in their sockets, Raven lost her grip on the berries, witnessing them roll away and bounce over twigs. The sounds ceased for a moment until they returned, quicker this time.

_Rustle-rustle-rustle-rustle._

Panicking, Raven pulled her hood over her head when she saw something staring at her from the bush on her right.

Peeking out of the fir were two red slits. The slits became even smaller, focusing more on Raven as if trying to hypnotize her. Raven perceived something flickering below the eyes. Then the eyes disappeared, revealing two rows of glossy objects. Terror shot Raven's chest.

"RAVEN!" called Robin. "What's taking you so long?"

Facing her hero, Raven inhaled profoundly, clutching her heart.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just saw something from behind the bush."

Investigating the shrubs, Robin informed her that nothing resided there.

"Are you sure?" Confused, Raven looked herself. The grass was bare aside from a few twigs. "I don't understand." She slunk to the ground, the bush at her back, eyeing a long, white object in the distance. "Wait a minute, what's that?

Glancing at where Raven pointed, Robin analyzed a length of pearly skin sprawled on a patch of dirt. It contained patches of clear material that arranged like a pattern. Running his finger along the specimen, it felt thin and fragile. "A creature must have shed its skin…recently," he notified.

* * *

Cyborg ripped a branch from an adjacent tree, holding it like a baseball bat. "Where is it?" he demanded Beast Boy, who shivered by his side.

This terrifying encounter convinced the three titans to set aside their squabble earlier that day.

"Over there," Beast Boy answered shakily, referring to a rugged boulder amid a sea of sand.

Starfire glided toward them. "Friends, what is occurring?"

"Beast Boy saw a 'monster'," Cyborg told her, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't a monster!" the green teenager barked. "It was a lizard without legs! It was the weirdest thing." He shuddered.

Starfire proposed, "Shall I assist?"

Beaming, Cyborg ordered, "Yeah. Grab a branch." Directing Beast Boy, he started, "B.B., I need you to change into an animal to lure that bad boy out. Then, Star and I will attack."

"WHAT!" Beast Boy screamed. "NO WAY!"

"You aren't scared, are you?" Cyborg smirked.

"NO!"

"Then prove it, or I'll take away the batteries from your GameMaster." The half-robot held out his buddy's hand-held gaming device.

"You wouldn't…"

Cyborg threatened, "Yes, I would, and I will if you don't get your _butt_ over there and lure the 'monster' out!"

Contemplating, Beast Boy provided, "Fine. I'll do it, but on one condition: when we get home, you have to let me beat you at video games…for a _month_."

Cyborg's face stoned over. "A month!" After considering the situation, he relinquished, feeling like punching himself.

"You _rock_, Cy," celebrated Beast Boy. He danced around while Cyborg glared at him. Then, Beast Boy transformed into a mouse and scurried to the rock. Squeaking emphatically, Beast Boy wiggled his tail, mocking the creature behind the rock. Planting his fingers into his ears, he blew a raspberry. Chuckling, Beast Boy developed immunity for the head that lunged toward him.

"B.B., LOOK OUT!" Cyborg bellowed.

Spying the head, Beast Boy morphed back into himself and charged toward his friends, squealing like a toddler.

The creature swerved toward the teenagers, baring its teeth threateningly.

Starfire announced, gripping her branch, "Let us attack!"

At the command, Cyborg thumped his weapon on the beast, roaring war cries.

Dodging the blows, the creature progressed toward its victim and hissed after Cyborg mashed its tail. Its blue eyes illuminated in the night, and the animal swiped away the teenager's branch with inhuman strength before sinking its teeth into its victim's ankle. Then it crookedly shrank back into the darkness.

"Aw, _man_!" cried Cyborg, gingerly holding his foot.

Concerned, Beast Boy knelt beside his pal. "Cy, are you okay?" He and Starfire detached Cyborg's hand from the injury and peered at it, appalled.

The monster's teeth had pierced two incisions into the metal.


	8. It's Raining Carcasses

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

A cloaked mouse snoozed with her arms clasped about her masked companion's waist, battling a dream.

"What can I do, Ruth?" an exasperated Raven queried.

A chipmunk draped in a pale blue dress gazed back at her, mirroring her puzzlement. "I don't know," the striped rodent admitted, hugging her friend. "I'm just really confused right now."

Raven nodded. "I feel really distraught, too."

"Why is that, Raven?" Ruth unhooked her arm from Raven's shoulders.

Sighing, Raven told her, "I lost your book." Witnessing her companion's dazed expression, she explained, "I put it in my leotard. Then, after I turned into a mouse, my leotard…vanished, bringing the book with it. I-I'm sorry."

Ruth cleared her throat and said, "You know what, Raven? That's okay because the only thing that _really_ matters right now is that you're safe." She squeezed her comrade.

"Thanks for understanding, Ruth, but it's been getting awfully creepy around here…"

Ruth listened intently, nibbling on her lower lip.

"While I was picking berries, I saw two red eyes staring at me and it looked like the creature was going to _eat_ me. Then, Robin and I saw some skin lying around near the bushes…"

Acknowledging Raven's experiences, Ruth countered, "Come to think of it, strange things have been happening to me, too! When I went to get a drink of water, I could've sworn that I heard something behind me. Then, I screamed when I felt something breathe down my neck, so Roy came." Ruth flustered at the mention of his name. "While we were searching for the monster, we found pieces of egg shells and half-eaten birds' eggs…"

Raven's stomach churned. "There's definitely something going on…" As she drifted into consciousness, she detected Ruth wishing, "Stay safe, Raven."

* * *

"Friends, we must protect ourselves from this intruder," advised Starfire.

The titans began the morning by developing weapons and barriers around their camp.

Cyborg vowed, "That animal's gonna pay for bitin' my leg." Vengeance smeared over his face as he limped in his foot.

"Dude, do you have any idea what that thing was?" Beast Boy strained to level the gigantic fence.

"No, friend Beast Boy." Starfire shook her head. "But we should be thankful that we have remained safe, yes?"

Cyborg scoffed, cradling his foot. He lazily lounged beside a tree, sharpening some pebbles to assemble arrows.

"Hey, Cy!" Beast Boy hollered, struggling with the wall. "I could use a little help here!"

Trudging over to his green buddy, Cyborg nonchalantly supported the massive barrier with one hand as Beast Boy panted.

"Dude, are you sure this is gonna work?" he inquired.

"Don't worry about it, B.B.," reassured Cyborg, slamming the fence into the ground in a single punch. "With this protection combined with a watchman, that beast's not gonna pass us again."

Starfire waved her hand in the air. "Oo, shall I perform the role of the 'man who watches' this evening?"

Cyborg accepted the bid and presented her with a bow and a basket of intimidating arrows. Spikes protruded from its staff and a black point proudly glimmered at its end, flashing glares at the feathers sweeping on the opposite end.

"I shall not disappoint you, friend Cyborg." Starfire embraced the barrel of weapons and slung the pack over her shoulder, barely able to tame her glee.

Cyborg stood back to behold the barrier with content. Preoccupied with reexamining the creation for straddling crevices, he did not notice Beast Boy eyeing a wounded animal shuffling under a leaf.

"Hey, Cyborg!"

Cyborg settled his eyes on his friend.

"I see something…" Beast Boy motioned him over.

Cyborg joked, "Is it another monster?" He busied himself with filling a stranded fissure in the wall.

Frowning, Beast Boy grunted. "Jeez! Why doesn't _anyone_ ever take me seriously? I'll just check it out myself!" He tossed a scornful expression at Cyborg.

"No, wait!" the robotic teenager reconsidered. "I don't want you to go out here all alone. Let me come with you!"

Beast Boy continued to approach his desired object as if Cyborg were invisible. Crouching, Beast Boy laid his palm on the ground to maintain his balance. His eyes darted from leaf to leaf, straining to detect any movement.

"Ah HA!" Beast Boy charged toward a fallen green leaf with Cyborg scampering behind him. A tiny, white, four-toed foot revealed itself. _Eww…this thing lost a toe…_He peeked under the leaflet. Cyborg gasped and Beast Boy jumped, slapping Cyborg's metal cheek.

"OW!" they cried in unison.

Enraged, Cyborg insisted, "What did you do _that_ for, man?"

"You scared me," Beast Boy answered lamely. Glancing back at his discovery, he erupted, leaping back.

"Yo, B.B., what are you screaming at?"

Shielding his eyes, Beast Boy pointed an unsteady finger at the creature slumped on the greenery. Eyes cracked open, the brown mouse stared up at Cyborg in shock with shrunken pupils. Blood oozed from two small punctures in its stubby neck. Only one limb, its right leg, remained attached to its torso. Cyborg shrank at the bone and crimson muscle peeking out of the lifeless rodent.

--------------------**_Later that night_**--------------------

Beast Boy rocked alone in his room, frightened beyond belief. _What if we never get out of here? What if we never find Robin and Raven? _Without success at propelling the discouraging thoughts from his mind, Beast Boy shivered. For a summer's evening, it was oddly chilly. Even with Starfire on guard outside and Cyborg residing in the next room, his comfort failed to increase. What is more, he suffered a sleepless night.

_I gotta snap out of this, _he ordered himself, tossing on his bed. Peering at his foggy window, Beast Boy observed the veil-like clouds circling the eerie moon like sharks. The thought alarmed him. _What if there's more than one of these things attacking us?_ Burying his head under the pillow, Beast Boy heard a muffled sound combined with a thud. He propped himself up to listen again.

His eyes popped at the blood-curdling uproar.

Starfire was screaming.

* * *

Raven stopped to rest her exhausted body with Robin patting her back.

"Come on, Raven. I know we can get back to the others soon," he encouraged, kissing her cheek.

Raven smiled weakly. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Don't worry. As long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you. I promise," Robin swore. "Are you okay now?"

Basking in her new-found energy that Robin's affection supplied, Raven nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you."

"All right, let's go." Robin offered Raven his furry elbow, which she linked with her own.

They swept past earthy pebbles and patches of raw dirt, skipping along the shady spots the trees provided. The pair accelerated their pace so that the grass turned into green blurs cowering on either side of them. For the first time, Raven giggled, relishing her time with her Boy Wonder. Robin focused both eyes on her, fascinated, before joining her laughter.

He idiotically asked, "What are we laughing about?"

Shrugging, Raven smirked.

A cheerful atmosphere hovered above them until they trekked further. Putrid odors soon ambushed Raven's nose, producing a criticizing countenance. She waved her paw in front of her nostrils.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Robin questioned, wandering further ahead of Raven, his voice drowning.

Sickening animal carcasses crowded around the two mice. Horrified, Raven gawked at the corpse of a swallow with its beak hanging open, gripping her tail. She recognized it to be the one that tested a handful of the luscious berries for her. Something had left the top half of the creature's body to decay whilst the bottom half, which mainly composed of chipped bones, hosted a field of ants. They commenced in and out of the marrow, carrying chunks of meat in straight lines. They stripped the remaining bundles of muscle off the swallow's leg bones as Raven stepped over the remains, pitying the flightless bird.

Realizing that Robin had gone, Raven called, "Robin? Where are you?" She meandered around the field, eyes desperate to catch a hint of her Robin. "ROBIN!" she shrieked, close to tears when she tripped over a mouse's bleeding body. She glanced at the animal's face, relieved that the body did not belong to her Boy Wonder. In anxiety, Raven bellowed his name again, receiving a distant answer this time.

Elongating her pink ear, Raven heard someone say, "Over here!"

Tailing the voice, Raven dodged large, fallen branches and almost tripped into a hole gaping in the dirt. "Robin?"

"Raven, I'm in here!" a voice from the burrow roared.

Bending down over the crumbly opening, she queried, "What are you doing in there, Robin?"

"I fell in!" he acknowledged. "And it smells horrible in here." Fear mingled with his voice.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Robin's voice echoed. "You have to see this Raven." He gulped. "There are bones down here."

"Bones?" Raven fell victim to terror.

"Yeah. _Mouse_ bones."

**

* * *

A/N: There's Chapter 7! Sorry if you think I went a little too fast...**

Steve, **thanks for the encouragement! **Scar, **it's nice to see that you've been reading and reviewing my story! Thanks for giving me three 8's and a 9!** Raven and Robin Girl, **if you didn't know, the story's not done yet, but thanks for the review anyway. And I might make a sequel! **DemonicGoddess, **Ruth is not really Raven. She's very similar though because she's a character in a _parallel_ story. The creature is a secret. I don't want to spoil the story! **Dark Shadows, **it's great to have a new reviewer. I hope I don't disappoint you (or anyone for that matter)! I'm glad you like the story.**


	9. Bleak and Frightening

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Bleak.

This one word described the essence of the moment.

Bleak was Robin and Raven's mood after they uncovered the bone-littered tavern.

Bleak was the sky's appearance as gray puffballs lazily obstructed it.

Bleak conveyed the entire situation.

Raven helped Robin brush the grime from his fur in the feeble light after he had tumbled into the rancid burrow. Standing ten feet from the nightmare, they dared not glance at it.

"Let's not go there again," suggested Robin, quivering from his visions of charred skeletons.

Raven sealed her lips together, placing a paw on Robin's arm. "I thought the worst, Robin." Her round, violet eyes circled Robin's ruffled face. "I was scared of what might have happened to you." Raven blinked as if she could not comprehend her statement.

"Raven," Robin whispered, taking her paw in his. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He displayed his whimsical smile. "_We'll_ be fine." Squeezing Raven's hand, he sat her down.

Raven placed her forehead on Robin's muscular shoulder as he put a comforting arm around her abdomen. Considering their situation, Raven mused, _This can't possibly get any worse._ Facing Robin, she wondered, "Robin, what do you think will happen to us?"

"I don't know, but let's hope for the best," he said.

Sniffing her companion's neck, Raven wrinkled her nose and fell back. "Robin, when was the last time you showered?" she gagged.

Robin raised his arms, familiarizing himself with the aroma of his armpits. "Who knows…a couple days maybe?" he guessed, crinkling his nose.

"Well, you better go wash up right now because you smell _really_ bad." Raven grimaced and grinned tauntingly.

"Oh, yeah?" Robin countered, smirking. "What about you? I haven't seen _you_ bathe much either!"

Raven pulled her face close to Robin and breathed, "Go!"

"Why should I?" defied Robin.

"Because I said so," Raven paused, shrinking from his odor, "and you smell like bird droppings."

Although Raven slapped a playful insult in his face, Robin's mouth burst with merriment. "No, really…"

"Just _go _already," demanded a frustrated Raven. "I have no time for games."

Pouting, Robin grasped his Dark Angel's shoulders. "Raven, are you mad at me?"

Raven peered at his mask and answered, "No, but I will be if you don't go now."

"All right, but not until you promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"That there will be a kiss waiting for me when I get back."

Raven slapped Robin's shoulder. "Fine, Boy Blunder…"

Cheering, Robin trotted off to a spring, stranding Raven under a tree.

Despite it being a summer afternoon, the sky turned as dark as the moment following a sunset. Raven smelled a drizzle arriving while the patterns developing in the atmosphere mesmerized her. As a result, she failed to hear a sound behind her.

A voice murmured in victory, causing Raven to turn around. She gasped as the predator stunned her with its piercing eyes. It strapped Raven around its tail encouragingly. Its dark skin shimmered even in the absence of light as it gazed ravenously at Raven's necklace. Rejoicing the capture of its victim, the predator carried a silent Raven from the tree.

Dripping wet, Robin returned to the tree. _I can't wait for my kiss, _he anticipated, rubbing his palms together. "Raven," he whispered, creeping toward the area under the tree. "Are you hiding from me?" he marveled.

Scanning the premises, he eyed an animal looming behind a bush with a cloaked mouse hanging from its tail.

"Raven?" his small voice asked before it boomed into large proportions. "RAVEN! Get away from her, you beast!" he shot at her captor.

The animal glared at Robin, anger evident in its pupils. Seizing a pebble, Robin chucked it at the beast before he threw a frenzy.

"Leave while you still have your life," it sneered.

"No!" growled Robin, advancing toward his foe and thrusting his fists into the villain's flesh.

The animal wailed and smashed its head into Robin's chest.

"Raven!" Robin cried, but his angel persisted her stillness. Robin raised his head to throttle his adversary again, but the beast bit his palm. Desperate to neglect the excruciating agony, Robin poked a stick into the creature's belly.

Thrashing, it nearly dropped Raven. "I don't have time for this," it scoffed, but Robin threw another stone at it, goading the beast to a fight. It swiped its head at the masked mouse again, but Robin leapt from it, sending a splay of blood behind him.

Robin panted, squeezing his wound. The fluid loss promoted a fuzzy vision, but he detained his diligence. Wobbling, Robin watched as his enemy kicked his groin to which he fell back. "Raven…" he wept, hearing a subtle rustle as the animal escaped. He could not help but find the beast to be oddly familiar…

--------------------**_Later_**--------------------

With a groggy brain, Raven slept, unaware of her surroundings.

She gazed at a cavernous room adorned with spears. An odd number of torches provided light for the room. Raven admired a shelf of books in one corner despite an irritable voice in her mind. _How did I get here? _She prepared to act frantic until Ruth entered the room through the sturdy, wooden entryway. The only difference with Ruth was that she had somehow turned back into a human. Nonetheless, Raven beckoned, "Ruth! Help!"

The girl did not seem to detect her plea.

Raven tried again, but futility met her in the end.

"Sir, I have come," Ruth spoke to the darkness shrouding another corner of the room. She continued to ignore Raven as if she were a ghost.

A smooth voice responded, "Good." It had certain iciness to it, as well as a hint of an exotic accent. It made Raven's heart shudder. "Did you perform the errands for me?" questioned the voice.

"Yes, sir," acknowledged Ruth, curtsying. "Everything is going very well."

"Good." The voice sounded satisfied. "And the girl?"

"She's clueless." A hint of mischief shone in Ruth's eyes. Unfamiliar with this side of Ruth, the conversation intrigued Raven.

The voice purred, "Perfect."

_Wait, I remember that voice…_

"Run along, Ruth. You have done enough, but I will call you when I need you."

"Certainly." Curtsying, Ruth tiptoed from the room. The slam of the heavy door shook the torches hanging on the wall.

Since Ruth did not notice her, Raven did not expect the person in the shadows to recognize her either. Her eyes roamed around the room, and she jumped when she saw two eyes examining her. _Those eyes…where have I seen them before?_ Without a chance to think, Raven awoke.

A burning light bombarded her eyes until she grew accustomed to it. Raven felt herself bound to a dirt wall by bones. Groaning, she struggled against it.

"Hello, Raven," a masculine voice rang. "Nice of you to wake up."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Raven, I'm surprised at you. Don't you remember me?" The source of the voice shriveled out of the shadows.

"No…" Raven muttered. "It can't be…"

**

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun!**

Hafewolfdemon, **please keep reviewing! The fact that you love my story is priceless, thank you! **Dark Shadows, **I'm glad you're not disappointed! I'm glad to hear that my story is "really cool and original"! **X Acheron X, **thanks for being a loyal reviewer! I hope you like the next chapter, too! **Pyro, **don't worry because you're not the only one that thought the kissing scene was weird hehe. Again, I wanted to try something new.**


	10. Vengeance Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: **Pyro, **whoa! Long review, but thanks for not resorting to violence haha. Big things are coming in this chapter…BIG THINGS…**X Acheron X, **agreed…it IS an evil camping trip of doom…muahahaha! **

**Short chapter ahead…**

* * *

Robin clenched his fist, sensing the dried blood crackle. 

Eyeing the crust of blood clinging to his palm, he smashed the ground with his other hand. _I should have stopped that thing, _he growled. _I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Raven._ Tears threatened to vanquish his eyes. _Wait, don't pity yourself now, Robin! You need to save her! _Glancing up, Robin sucked in a gust of air after lying face-down.

Something winked at him from under a shrub.

"Forget it," he shoved, but the glowing object seemed to haul in the Boy Wonder until he stood one foot away from it. Cupping it in his hand, Robin gingerly peered at it. "I know what this is," he muttered. "It's Raven's necklace…must have fallen off." He examined the snapped chain.

Gripping it, Robin zealously charged wherever his nose directed him, tracking Raven's sweet fragrance. Love flashed in his eyes.

_I'm coming._

* * *

Raven froze with her mouth hanging agape, eyeballs bare. 

"Really, Raven, it's very rude to stare like that," her captor elucidated.

Disregarding the remark, Raven continued to observe the specimen before her. The creature rose up, exposing its lavender belly. Its eye color alternated between red and blue, penetrating through Raven's fur like knives. The line of white dots speckled on its bluish-purple scales shone against the conflagrations of the torches. Hissing, the animal revealed its curled fangs while smoke inched from its flared nostrils.

"You can't be who I think you are," blurted Raven.

The beast slithered closer to her, saying, "But I am."

"Get away from me," she spat.

"That's no way to treat an old friend, Raven."

"We were _never_ friends."

"Stop being so sore about the past," the creature chastised. "Besides, there's something much more important…"

Raven seethed, "You're not interested in deceiving girls anymore, huh?"

"Actually, that was quite fun." The animal sneered.

"You're sick, Malchior, very sick. I can only guess what you've planned this time…" Raven rolled her eyes. She held only contempt for this monster.

"For your information, my dear, you were too easy to fool…I couldn't resist. It seemed like you preteens would fall for anything…even a fake letter about a free vacation."

"That was _you_? _You're _Carl O'Imh?" accused Raven, shooting a finger at him.

"I'm surprised you haven't already figured that out, you silly girl. However, you were _never_ that intelligent anyway."

Raven thrashed in her captivity.

"You, Raven, especially needed a lesson about not trapping me in that dreadful book."

"But why did you include my friends in this?"

"I needed bait…some fun…" A demonic chuckle rang from Malchior's lips. "While you and your boyfriend were gone, I've been feasting on your friends."

"Feasting!" A vein exploded in Raven's temple.

"Certainly. One by one, I've been biting your friends. So far, I've bitten the robot and the green boy once, but I had two helpings of the alien." Malchior licked his lips. "Here's a note: three bits is all it takes to kill them."

Raven grit her teeth, envisioning blood overflowing Malchior's accursed mouth. "But you still haven't told me how you escaped the book and why you're a snake…"

Malchior exclaimed, "I was getting to that, you twit! Scoffing, he explained, "I can imagine the pain you felt when you saw Ruth walk in here, hmm? Well, thanks to her, she let me use her book as a little gateway to get out. She pulled some strings, but they still wouldn't let me emerge in my full dragon form, so I escaped as a skimpy serpent."

"Oh" was Raven's one-word answer.

"Don't you have any _compassion_, Raven?

"Probably, but none for you," she retorted and turned her head.

Malchior announced, "Let's stop this chat and get to the point. Raven, give me your necklace."

"Why?"

"Must you ask questions? Just hand it over!"

Raven placed a hand at the bottom of her neck. Groping, she was unable to detect her necklace. _It's gone! _she trembled. _But I can't let Malchior know…_

The serpent recognized Raven's worried complexion. "What is it?" he demanded. "I need that necklace!"

"WHY?" Raven reiterated insistently.

Malchior stated, "It's none of your concern."

"Yes, it is! It's my necklace!"

Sighing, Malchior began, "If you must know, I must destroy your necklace."

"_Why?_"

_She's at it again with the questions, _he groaned, controlling himself from annihilating Raven in that instant. "It's made of the Gnizoija stone…"

"Okay…"

"…which is the same stone found in the pages of the book you trapped me in." Malchior scowled at the memory. "Now give it to me!"

Raven held back.

Slithering toward her, Malchior stuck his face before her own. "If you won't give it to me, I'll get it myself!" He charged toward her neck but found nothing. "You're hiding it from me, huh? Well, I'll force it out…"

Raven sensed Malchior's fangs closing around her throat. His steamy breath teased her. "NO!" she screamed.

Another person joined in Raven's hollering.

Malchior ceased his pursuit to look at someone stationed by the door. "Nice of you to join us, my boy," jeered Malchior.

Robin spat on the ground, watching his saliva bubble.

Malchior tossed his head, aggravated. "How stupid are you…coming here with no weapon…?"

"I _do_ have a weapon," confirmed Robin, winking at Raven. "Love."

"Love!" Malchior cackled and snorted, his forked tongue flopping inside his mouth. "How cliché…"

"And this…" Robin held out Raven's necklace.

Malchior attempted not to appear intimidated and laughed. "_That _little thing?"

"Stop pretending. I heard you and Raven talking."

"Aren't you sneaky…" Without warning, Malchior dove for Robin, fangs bared.

"LOOK OUT, ROBIN!" cautioned Raven.

* * *

**A/N: "Carl O'Imh is an anagram for "Malchior". Mount Wyrmormr comes from the words "wyr" meaning serpent and "mormr" meaning dragon.**


	11. At Last Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: **Scar **and **Siberian-Tigress, **_many_ thanks for reviewing my latest chapter! **X Acheron X **and **Dark Shadows, **I was hoping that someone would think the anagram was a stroke of genius! Thanks for noticing, you guys! **Pyro, **congratulations for being right about Malchior! Thanks again for reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. It's actually going to come in two parts, so here's part one!**

_

* * *

_

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Robin thought as his left arm waggled, limp by his side. Bruises littered one side of his face, sending tingles through his cheek. Nonetheless, he felt the necklace intact around his neck. Steadying himself on the dirt wall of the underground cavern, he breathed laboriously.

Witnessing her Boy Wonder aching, Raven felt tortured. "Robin, just leave. I can take care of it myself." However, doubt existed in her tone.

"No, Raven!" he screamed, dodging Malchior's vicious jabs. "I…let you get away…from me…too many times…before, Raven, and…I won't…let you go…now." Robin snatched a torch, shaking it threateningly. His knees wobbled, but he did not allow himself to fail.

"Pathetic," Malchior muttered. "If you care for your safety, Robin, I suggest that you leave…" He directed the door with his tail as he inhaled the flame from Robin's torch, extinguishing it.

Shaking his head, Robin offered a solid "No". He added, "I prefer death."

"Very well," replied Malchior, eyeing the necklace adorning Robin's throat. He circled the wounded mouse while Raven's eyes glued to the battle. A dancing flame fled from Malchior's jaw, aiming at Robin. The attack succeeded at singeing Robin's whiskers.

Robin locked his masked pupils with Malchior's red slits, disgusted.

Malchior led Robin around in a complete circle. "I'm warning you again to leave while you can," he announced. Recognizing the Boy Wonder's refusal, Malchior attacked. Smashing his skull against Robin's chest, Malchior sent his enemy crashing through the door, transforming the entry into splinters.

Robin thumped into a mud puddle with a _plop_. Face-down and drowning in the muck, Robin remained in that position.

Raven extended her neck, peering through the tattered entrance to catch sight of Robin. Although she was desperate to detect movement in her hero, Raven discovered none. "Oh, no…is he…" she whispered, unable to utter the four-letter word.

Malchior replied in triumph, "Indeed," and sneered, sliding toward the still figure to rip out the necklace before he slithered back into the cavern. "And you thought you could stop me!" accused Malchior, looking at Raven. "It was too easy…I almost feel sorry for you, Raven. We could have been friends, but I guess not."

Raven glared at Malchior in pure hatred. All her hairs stood up. She was unable to combat the situation at hand. Three words replicated in her mind: _Robin…is…dead…Robin…is…_dead. She could not believe it, but it became even more real when Raven glanced back at her beloved sinking in the mud, immobile.

"Once I destroy this necklace," informed Malchior, "I'll need to kill you, too!" He flicked out his tongue, taunting the helpless rodent. Beaming, Malchior revised his previous statement, "Better yet, I'll kill you _and _the necklace all at once!" The serpent almost patted himself on the back for his brilliant notion. Inching toward the imprisoned mouse, Malchior threw the necklace around her neck.

Raven queried, "What are you doing?"

Malchior declined his opportunity to answer while smoke rolled from his nose. Eyes narrowing, Malchior bent back his head, mustering all of his energy.

_He's not going to…_Raven gulped. _No…he _is. _He's going to flame me…_Images of burning flesh mingled with heat manifested in Raven's subconscious mind. She visualized conflagrations fashioning barriers around her as they rose higher, constructing a flaming dome above her head. Choking, Raven glanced at Malchior as a meager flame protruded from his throat. It developed into a massive sphere after five seconds.

"Good-bye, Raven," Malchior said with false humanity. The fireball wobbled in his mouth, threatening to escape.

Raven closed her eyes, bracing herself for the definite agony that would follow. Instead, a screeching voice whirled in her ears as the head in the room subsided. Peeking, Raven saw the fireball in Malchior's mouth dissolve as he glanced at the damaged entryway.

Loath reflected in his eyes. He hissed, "What are you doing here," at the intruder.

"I came for the necklace," the person at the door poke. "Remember our deal?"

From her position, Raven could not perceive the identity of the person.

Tripping over the planks of wood, the person entered the room, the light capturing her face.

Raven frowned. _Oh, it's _her.

"Hand it over," Ruth held out her hand toward Malchior. Although she was a human, Ruth's size resembled Raven's size.

The snake snarled. "There's been some changes, my dear."

"Changes?" Ruth's frustration grew.

"Yes. I've decided to destroy the necklace instead."

"But Malchior, we had a _deal_!"

The serpent shrugged. "Sorry." He sneered. "I had plans of my own."

"You inconsiderate JERK!" shrieked Ruth, stomping the ground. She cussed at him openly.

"If you don't mind, Ruth," Malchior said, displaying his casual tone, "there's something I need to do." Before Ruth opened her mouth, Malchior swung his tail at her, but she jumped from the attack, landing next to Raven.

Ruth remarked, "I see that you want to be unfair. Fine, that makes two of us." Turning toward the bones strapping Raven to the wall, she bellowed, "Sohtniz Noirtem Htaraza!" Raven broke free without uttering a "Thank you" after Ruth murmured, "This doesn't change anything."

Raven charged out of the cavern in pursuit of Robin.

"When I'm done with you, Ruth, you'll never see the light again!" promised Malchior. He shot toward her head with an open mouth.

All Raven heard from the outside were scraping and biting noises, in addition to panting and hollering. Fearing that Malchior would chase her, Raven scampered ahead, passing a puddle of mud.

Halting, she thought, _This must be where Malchior threw Robin, _as she noted the dots of mud speckling all around the obscure shape of the puddle. Raven recognized her Boy Blunder's cape slouched in the brown pond. Poking it, she uttered, "Robin?" even though she was fully aware that he would not respond. Raven poked the cape again, harder this time, and she popped an air bubble underneath it. _Robin can't be dead…he just _can't _be…_ Raven snatched the cape, sending it flying toward a field of grass. Although Raven did not notice since the vacant mud caught her attention. There was nothing in the mucky puddle…not even Robin.

He was gone.

_Somebody took his body! _Raven exclaimed.

Before she could do anything else, a hand clamped Raven's mouth while another grabbed her firmly around the waist. She wiggled about, attempting to fend off her attacker with her tail. Smelling blood, Raven fainted.

* * *

Malchior smirked at his struggling opponent. "Have you had enough?"

Malchior's immense strength amazed Ruth, but she refused to admit it. "No," she managed, keeping a hand on her gaping wound in her belly. Blood stained her palm as if someone painted it. One had to wonder why she had not fainted yet. Ruth's bruised eye throbbed as she imagined its puffiness and purple hue, despising Malchior even more. "I should have never let you out of that book," she breathed, barely skipping from Malchior's blows.

"We all have our regrets, but I will never regret breaking the deal," he declared. Hissing, Malchior dove to bit Ruth's pale leg.

Screaming, she rolled onto her back. _No…he's bitten me twice now…_

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't add this earlier when it first came up, but "Sohtniz Noirtem Htaraza" is pronounced (SOT-neez / no-EER-tim / tar-A-za).**

**Once again, DUN DUN DUN!**

**And sorry about making the fight scene between Malchior and Ruth near the end very short. I'm not very good at them (fight scenes).**


	12. At Last Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: **Unkownangelofdeath, **it was nice of you to review, and yes, the fight between Malchior and Ruth was short. Sorry, I'm not good with writing fight scenes. **Dark Shadows, **don't worry; part two of this chapter will answer your question. And thanks for the comment about the battle scene! **Hafewolfdemon, **yay! You're back! Thank you for reviewing again! **Fallen Angel561, **can you please elaborate on your review, "wat a...twist"? **Midnight'blue'raven, **I'm glad you enjoy my story.**

**Here's _At Last Part II_…and it's longer than I planned...!**

* * *

Waking up, Raven felt groggy. _Where am I? _Feeling someone grip her around the waist, she remembered that someone had kidnapped her. Without identifying her captor, Raven ordered, "Get away from me!" and elbowed the person's chest, earning a groan. 

"Ow!"

Raven glimpsed at her kidnapper after she fled from his grasp, seeing that he was a brown monster with white eyes.

"Raven," the monster gasped.

Bringing back her fist to hit her captor again, she breathed, "I'm warning you, whoever you are…"

Her kidnapper muttered one word: Robin.

"Yes. Where's Robin? You have him, don't you?" Rave glared, soaking in her enemy's thick, grimy frame. "Are you working for Malchior?"

The brown creature did not answer as he slunk to the ground. Even though Raven had the opportunity to run, she was too curious. Silence shrouded the moment until the creature leapt forward, landing on top of Raven and sending her to the ground on her back.

The air spiraled from her lungs, but that did not stop her from protesting. "Get off of me!" She thumped the animal's chest.

Her attacker smiled, pleased at her reaction.

Wide-eyed, Raven stared as the creature's brown exterior crumbled away from where she hit him. The contents accumulated on her fur while a white chest emerged from within the creature's skin.

"Surprise!" the creature said, displaying a toothy grin.

Appalled, Raven scoffed and smacked her attacker's cheek after comprehending his identity. "Don't _ever_ do that again, Robin!" she scolded, feeling the ends of her lip slump downward. "That wasn't funny. You've never been a tease before…"

"That's because I wasn't crazy about you before," Robin simply answered, scraping the remainder of the hardened mud from his body. Before he stood up, he pecked Raven on the cheek and pulled her up.

Raven stroked a finger on the place where Robin kissed her, lips agape.

"Sorry," mumbled Robin, "I had to do that."

Dazed, Raven disregarded the Boy Wonder's apology and busied herself by surveying the area circling them. "Where are we?"

Robin beamed. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that, Raven." He paused and waved an arm, flaunting their location. "We're on top of Malchior's underground room…right in the center." Bending down, Robin inserted his finger into a crevice. "I even started to make a hole."

Perplexed, Raven demanded, "What's this all about?"

"What I planned to do," began Robin, whispering, "was make a hole big enough for me to slip through, then, get a rock that we can use to put over it, so Malchior doesn't notice."

Raven approved. "Okay…so you want to attack Malchior through the hole?"

"Kind of…I wanted to first use it as a look-out to see when Malchior comes right below the hole. When he does, I'll jump on his back and attack." Robin smacked his right fist against his left palm to symbolize the ambush.

"I have one other question, Robin…" the cloaked mouse held out her index finger.

"Yeah?"

"How do you plan on getting Malchior directly under this 'trap' you set up?"

"I'm going to use you as bait," explained Robin.

"What?" Disbelief clouded Raven's eyes, and she felt like twisting Robin's neck.

"Yep." One side of Robin's lip rose. "You have to go back into that room and pretend to fight Malchior while you lead him to the right spot."

"No, I'm not doing it."

"Why not, Raven!"

"Because once you jump on him, what do you plan to do next? You obviously can't kill him with pure force because look at what he did to you before." Raven tapped Robin's blotchy arm.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," confessed Robin. "After, you'll trap him in your necklace, so we can destroy him for good.

Raven blurted, "It's too risky." She could not think of a more effective excuse.

Slouching, Robin said, "Raven, it's the only choice we have right now. Please trust me on this…"

"Robin, I _do_, but I can't stand seeing you get hurt again…" Raven's voice became softer the more she spoke.

"I'll be careful," promised Robin, holding his Dark Angel's hand.

* * *

"Ruth, you don't have a chance," discouraged Malchior at his wobbling prey. 

Ruth's blue dress lay in tatters, and her legs ached. Numerous bruises infested her thigh, making her flesh appear diseased. The hair remaining on her noggin looked like a buzz-cut with ashes combined, thanks to Malchior's consistent flame attacks. Pressed against the wall, Ruth wiped the trail of blood on the side of her lips. _This is stupid. It's no longer worth a necklace. _One other intention ruled Ruth's mind: she needed to get out. "Malchior, if you let me go," she stated, "you can keep the necklace."

Rolling his eyes, the proud serpent responded, "Words can't save you now. You're going to die, Ruth. Face it." He advised, "Next time, think before you insult me." Snickering, Malchior leapt into the air and spiraled around like a disk with his head attached to his tail. As Ruth gawked, Malchior shot a frenzy of fireballs at her.

Ruth screamed, scanning the vast room for protection. _This is my reward for making a deal with a snake, _she grumbled.

Alighting to the floor, Malchior touched his head to the tip of his tail again as if he were a wheel and rolled toward Ruth with a rapid velocity. He heard the distinct sound of her bones crunching under him. _Excellent…_Sneering at the motionless girl's body, Malchior nudged her with is forehead. _Only one more bite and she's gone… for good. _Malchior sprang back his neck and produced saliva in his throat, moistening his lips. He flicked out his small tongue twice. _This ought to be tasty,_ he marveled at Ruth's leg, examining his first two bites with content.

* * *

"Done," announced Robin, beating the dirt from his hands. Retrieving the rock, he concealed half of the opening so that he could use the other half to observe the events occurring in the underground room. "Good luck, Raven," he bade. 

Nodding, Raven clutched the Gnizoija jewel around her neck for further support. Tiptoeing to the shattered entrance to Malchior's lair, Raven peeked inside. She uncovered a combat bubbling between the traitor, Ruth, and Malchior.

Turning into a snake-like wheel, Malchior pulverized Ruth, who lay limply on the floor.

_He's preparing to bite her, _Raven noticed while Malchior paused to moisten his mouth. She sighed, eyeing Ruth. _I can't believe I'm doing this after all she's done…_Detaching a sturdy plank of wood from the mangled doorway, Raven chucked the slab at Malchior's head.

Growling, the beast turned around. "Rrravenn…" he purred. "Nice of you to return."

Stealing a glance at the concealed hole in the ceiling of the room, she challenged, "If you want the necklace, you need to fight me for it."

Since Raven lacked her powers due to her transformation, she resorted to utilizing the objects around her with force. Grabbing several pebbles, she pelted them at Malchior's sinister face. Another one followed, and it flung at his left eye. Reeling in distress, he swooshed his tail at a grouping of sand, spraying it onto Raven's face. She sneezed after some particles ran up her nose, and she blinked while others found their way into her eye. After each blink, Malchior progressed closer toward her. Nonetheless, he was still far from the hole through which Robin watched. Grunting, Raven sped along the walls of the room, turning Malchior around so that his head faced the hole in the northeast.

"I have you cornered, Raven," Malchior proclaimed. He quickly rubbed his sore eyes onto his dark scales to ease the pain. "This is the end…for sure."

Raven stepped back while Malchior skidded closer until he stood directly under the opening.

Pleased, Robin pushed the rock away, preparing to jump through from above.

"I agree, Malchior. This is the end, but not for me," she admitted in her dull tone.

Emitting a piercing yell, Robin leapt onto Malchior's back, stuck a sharp rock into his neck, and started beating him.

Stunned, the snake threw his head about, attempting to toss Robin to the ground. He growled at Robin, "_You_, again?"

Gripping Malchior's scales, Robin commanded, "Now, Raven!"

The cloaked mouse held out the Gnizoija stone as a penetrating blue ray manifested from it. The ray captured Malchior in its brilliance, as he hissed, "NO!" The blue light shot through the ceiling in a column. Black flames uprooted from within him, and he shrank into the blue jewel. Robin descended safely onto the ground, smiling while the stone sucked Malchior into it. Straining to hold the stone, Raven's hand shook with the warping power.

When her feat was complete, she fell, but Robin caught her in time. Laying her head on his lap, he stroked her tan fur as the light from the Gnizoija stone faded away, sealing Malchior inside. Raven gazed up at him and smiled, her eyelids threatening to close.

Before Raven fainted, she heard Robin whisper four words, "I love you, Raven."

**

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go! **

**Wow, **blackfire1108! **You reviewed, like every chapter that you missed! Haha, thanks so much! And no, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg aren't dead. Don't worry…**


	13. Mutuality

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: **Raven42431, **thanks for reviewing…but please give me a comment on the story itself. Do you like it...dislike it? I could use some more feedback. **Midnight'blue'raven, **it's nice of you to review again! **X Acheron X, **hi! I really appreciate the fact that you keep on reviewing my story! Thanks so much. **Dark Shadows, **I'm glad you're so eager to read the last chapter of my story! I hope you like it!**

**FINAL CHAPTER…**

* * *

Voices swirled around Raven's head. Familiar voices…anxious voices…The breeze cradled her face, carrying them with it. Raven detected the sweet fragrance of woodland trees as she lie shrouded in dimness. 

_Weak. I feel so weak, _her mind screamed.

Sweat and hair gel threatened to dull the rest of her senses, and she felt someone holding her, caressing her cheek. Three other people silently breathed around her. Turning her head, Raven's nose brushed against the smooth texture of someone's clothing that hid a well-toned abdomen. Feeling secure, she snuggled against the person.

"Is she gonna be okay?" someone asked, concern evident in his booming voice.

The one holding Raven murmured, "I hope so."

"Perhaps I shall prepare my Pudding of Healing," someone proposed in a pure, high-pitched voice.

"No way!" another exclaimed. "That's the last thing she needs."

As the voices interrupted her thinking, Raven chose to peel open one of her violet eyes. Robin's red chest obstructed her view, and she gasped, flustered. The Boy Wonder had his right arm under her neck while the other one lay over her waist. Sitting contentedly on his lap, Raven glanced at her other teammates, who were all overjoyed to see her alive.

"RAVEN," exclaimed Starfire, "YOU HAVE AWAKEN!" Snatching the dark girl from Robin, she squeezed her friend in a bone-crunching embrace.

Struggling to breath, Raven lie stunned in Starfire's welcoming hug, gazing at her pale hand. No matter how ordinary her hand seemed, joy overcame her. _I'm human again._ She smiled even though no one witnessed it. Released from the giddy alien's strong limbs, Raven perceived that her leotard returned, as did Robin's tri-color uniform. "What happened?" she questioned Robin.

He explained, "You fainted after trapping Malchior in your necklace." Robin's eyes wandered to the cloaked girl beside him. "And don't worry. Cyborg destroyed it while you were unconscious." The robotic adolescent bowed his head slightly when Robin motioned toward him.

"Yeah. Malchior's gone for _good_," applauded Beast Boy, chortling. It did not matter how successful Raven was at vanquishing her worst adversary because Beast Boy's laugh would never cease to irritate her.

Confused, she continued, "But how did you guys find us?"

"The blue light from your necklace," provided Cyborg from beside Beast Boy. "You could see it from anywhere."

"But here's the funny part," giggled the green teenager, still recovering from his previous outburst. "When we came to Malchior's lair, you guys were _mice_!" Falling backward, he erupted maniacally once more.

The dark girl scowled. "Since Robin and I were mice, then how did we change back into humans?" she demanded.

"I'm guessing Malchior had something to do with it," presumed Robin, turning toward his Dark Angel. "When he escaped from your book, he probably disturbed the Gnizoija stone, so your necklace stopped working correctly." Robin loved how Raven listened intently to his reasoning. Everyone else seemed absent from the scene. "And since your necklace was supposed to control your emotions, it must have malfunctioned that day we had the water fight, so we turned into mice." Since the others were present, Robin failed to mention how he and Raven were close to kissing during that frenzy. "So now that Malchior's sealed again, everything must have gone back to normal, and we're humans again." Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy drooled.

Scratching her fiery hair, Starfire commented, "That is most interesting, yes?"

Glimpsing at the sun, Cyborg interfered, "Hopefully that's all settled, so we should probably get something to eat 'cause it's about 5:30."

"Great idea…I'm starving," Beast Boy concurred. "Let's have tofu."

"NO WAY!" roared Cyborg, his temper escalating faster than normal.

"Yes way!" Beast Boy retorted, glaring straight at his metal buddy.

A platter of brown loaves soaked in a red sticky liquid and speckled with slimy green bugs rose before their noses. "Or shall we consume my special blorrkulloffes?"

Shrieking, Beast Boy hopped an entire five feet from the orange-skinned alien and quivered, forgetting his heated combat with Cyborg. Nonetheless, Starfire continued to offer her so-called Tamaranian special to the two buddies, leaving Robin and Raven alone.

_That's strange…Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg are acting weird…_

"Something bothering you, Raven?" a concerned Robin asked, wrapping his arm around her with reluctance. Even though their bond made the pair close, their experience pulled them even closer.

Raven confessed, "Its just…Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy are acting…bizarre…"

"Really? I didn't notice."

Lifting a brow, Raven noted, "Well, Cyborg seemed to have a worse temper...Beast Boy seemed to be more scared…and Starfire didn't hug you even once sine we got back…well, not that I know of…"

"No, she hasn't hugged me," Robin shrugged carelessly. "What do you think happened?"

Recalling her second horrifying encounter with Malchior, she acknowledged, "I remember Malchior telling me that while we were mice, he'd been biting our friends. I think he bit Beast Boy and Cyborg once and Starfire twice..." Raven's blinks came at longer intervals as she fell in deep concentration. "The bites might have interfered with their brain and changed their personality a bit…" Her voice trailed off.

"Do you think this will fade away?"

"Well, the bites itself will, but I doubt that the effect will go away." Facing Robin, she asked, "Robin, did Malchior bite _you_ at all?"

Placing a hand on his chest, he said, "Me? Yeah, two times. What do you think it did to me?"

Although Raven persisted silence, she knew fully well how Malchior's bites altered Robin: he no longer held any special interest in Starfire. Those childish feelings faded away forever…she was certain of it. This effect even replicated in Starfire as well. Any romantic feelings she possessed for the dashing Boy Wonder disintegrated. Overjoyed, Raven secretly grinned.

Realizing the cloaked girl's lack of an answer, Robin queried, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No," she declined. "Maybe later."

"All right. I'll see you later." Winking at her, Robin left his beloved admiring the woodsy scent engulfing her senses.

Before she could bask in the silence, Raven brushed her elbow against something bulging from her pocket. At first, she thought it was her book, but she soon dismissed the notion since the object was too long, skinny, and wrinkled. Sliding her hand into the side pocket, Raven pulled out a strip of blue cloth.

No book.

Dirt and dried blood clung to the cloth's edges. The cotton rubbed against Raven's fingertips, and she recognized the cloth in two words: Ruth's dress.

This brought about another mystery, but this one was unsolved: _What became of Ruth?_

* * *

Lounging on top of their cabin, Raven watched the full moon hover in a blanket of black and blue, shimmering like a coin. The celestial satellite possessed a rare brilliance that intrigued the dark girl. Crickets sang their harmonious songs while she sat on the flat, cool surface of the cabin roof. Her violet strips of hair danced in her face, so she tucked them behind her ear. Intimately relishing the moon's comforting glow, Raven failed to hear someone creep behind her. 

"What are you doing up so late?" inquired Robin, gazing at Raven's ivory skin while it shimmered in front of him. With one arm behind his back, he settled next to her.

With pressed lips, Raven said, "I could ask you the same thing, Boy Blunder."

"Raven, just work with me here," he chuckled, still hiding his right arm from her.

Bending to her left, Raven tried to see what Robin held in his concealed hand.

"Sorry, Raven," he apologized. "You can't look…_yet_."

Raven frowned. "Tell me what you're hiding," she insisted, observing the shadows on his face expectantly.

"Close your eyes," Robin commanded.

Twirling her pupils, Raven obeyed, arms crossed and legs dangling from the side of the roof.

The Boy Wonder told her, "Hold out your hand."

Raven thrust out with her palm facing the interminable blanket of sky. A gust of wind cooled her hand while she waited. Before long, a shot of fierce coldness burst in the center of her exposed palm. Raven felt something hard and smooth in her hand…something with an intriguing texture and numerous straight edges. She rubbed her thumb against it. A chain-like rope attached to a little notch on the object in her hand.

Could it be…?

Thrilled, Robin said, "You can open your eyes now…"

Raven abided her Boy Wonder's order and found her present nestling in her hand. "Robin…" she gasped. "I can't believe it. Where did you get it?"

Teasing his hair proudly, Robin informed, "I have my ways. I thought you could use some help with controlling your powers, so I got it for you."

A true smile blossomed on Raven's face, like the sun bursting through the clouds after a monstrous storm. The moon captured her true beauty, enhancing her features.

_She looks so beautiful, _Robin drooled, wishing to touch his lips to Raven's soft ones again.

Averting Robin from his fantasies, Raven asked, "Do you mind putting it on for me?"

"No," a dazed Robin answered, "not at all." Grasping the chain of Raven's new necklace, he sat behind her, wrapping the jewelry around her luscious neck. He connected the little hook in the back, admiring Raven's dark hair all the while. The sweet aroma of lilacs wafted him again, like before.

Raven mumbled, "Thank you, Robin."

"No problem."

Admiring the Gnizoija stone around her neck, Raven perceived three words engraved in gold on it: I love you. Too amazed by the wonderful words, she did not notice Robin's silence...or his devious plan yet to arrive.

"Robin…" she began, but the Boy Wonder interfered.

Still at her rear, he grabbed Raven's waist and started wiggling his fingers around her belly button.

In a fit of pure laughter, Raven managed, "Robin, STOP!" She shrieked and turned to confront her attacker, who had suddenly stopped tickling her.

"Raven…" he murmured. The Dark Angel relished the sound her name made as it rolled off his tongue.

She gasped at the closeness of Robin's face. She could almost see through his mask.

Silence triumphed the moment. Robin still had his hands at Raven's waist, and Raven's arms magically found their way to Robin's shoulders. Comfortable in that position, neither titan moved, that is, until they yearned for something more.

"Were you about to say something, Robin?" whispered Raven, her large, purple orbs searching Robin's mask.

"Yes," he noted, a dreamy expression in his eyes. "And you?"

Raven nodded. "Robin…" She took a deep breath. "I love you, too."

"Raven, I love _you_," the Boy Wonder acknowledged.

Both teenagers grinned at the same time.

_I can't take this anymore, _Robin thought.

Raven's mind hollered, _I need him more than I've ever needed anyone else!_

The two titans inched closer to each other, their lips colliding in an intimate lip-lock. Needing more, Raven pulled Robin even closer until their chests touched. Robin responded by sucking on Raven's bottom lip while his hands explored his partner's back.

Satisfied, Raven rushed her fingers through Robin's dark mane and cupped his cheeks.

Robin's mask slipped off, but no one noticed.

Raven started levitating, bringing Robin with her, but no one noticed.

Raven's legs curled around Robin's chest as they ascended into the evening stars. Too engrossed in their kiss, neither noticed anything besides each other. Robin and Raven uttered more words of affection and lied in one another's arms.

The best part was that no interruptions spoiled the lovely moment.

They did not even change into mice.

**

* * *

A/N: The End of "Lethal Betrayal"! **

**Poll: **

**1. Which was your favorite chapter? Least favorite chapter? And why?**

**2. What was my strength? My weakness?**

**3. Should I write a sequel? **


End file.
